


Return Of Godzilla

by ToonArtist403



Series: Ruler Of Monsters [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Godzilla: The Series, Gojira | Godzilla (1954), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: During will's recovery after the events of what happened to the poor bryers boy in the upside down, with having nothing to do in his own house as he recovers from what happened, he begins to watch some movies that mike brought for him, really loving the ones that have the title 'Godzilla' in them, soon enough becoming a huge fan of the monster king and getting hyped when he heard that next year an new godzilla movie is coming out titled return of godzilla, eventually after some time has passed just after thanksgiving in late 1983, on one late night during one of his small episodes with some odd changes into him, he goes out into the night due to some odd noises, and uncovers something that changed his entire life forever.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Madison Russell
Series: Ruler Of Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113407
Kudos: 2





	1. History Of Godzilla, Meeting A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorpooandtheTURDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an history of the hidden world of monsters takes place in the view of monarch and HEAT and The Godzilla exterminator squad. elsewhere, an recovering young boy is imprinted upon by an small creature that belongs to a ancient race of monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone's confused as to why the sudden name change on this story and such, it is mainly because that i decided to remake the first story as a whole, the rest of the chapters are mainly going to be the same just- with some minor differences- it's just chapter 1 in general, THIS chapter, is the one that majorly changes, soooo yeah, also because this had two kudos and i did mentally gave myself a note to try to revamp this entire story because the 7 chapters here? all of it was a draft- to new readers uhhhh- be glad you didint see the first draft cause oh boy, i myself did not like it quite well.

1933\. an expedition to an uncharted island nickamed skull island takes place, only two survivors returned, claiming that a giant ape was the result of the destruction of the expedition crew, those were the starts of the rumored existent of those called titans, or more commonly known as, kaijus. many other were discovered in that time, in 1943, an surviving species of dinosaurs was discovered on lagos island, codenamed Godzillasaurus, the largest of the bunch was named Dagon, around the same time, an much more larger monster emerged, this one was nicknamed Gojira, and then another which was originally seen in 1899, was named ogopogo. and then an huge statue of one specimen that at this point, has been nicknamed Godzilla Earth, or simply Gaia  
  
these huge beasts are apart of the godzilla family, the most largest and powerful species of kaijus to have ever exist onto the earth, they were ancient beings, believed to have lived during the permian era, which was around 298.9 million years ago, another expedition was taken later on in 1943 to skull island, discovering the giant ape now known as titanus kong, along with a surviving specimen nicknamed George by one of the members, unlike the godzillasaurus's species which were rare to see, kong's own species was heavily endangered, with this kong and the other being the only two left. it wasnt until 1944 that it was believed that the godzillasaurus species itself were highly endangered too, during the near end of world war 2, where the last remenants of the lagos garrison were stationed on a all out war against america, they were battling on the island when the lagos garrison was saved by an huge hulking brown colored dinosaur. it's posture is more upright like a human, and it drags its tail on the ground, much like older theropod reconstructions. At 15 meters in height, it is much larger than any other theropod species, probably due to its erect posture. It has a larger head than a real theropod, a crocodile like snout and has three rows of teeth. The Godzillasaurus species is also different from other theropod dinosaurs due to the fact that it possesses a second, or "sacral", brain located in its hip to control lower body functions, this was the only remaining one on lagos island, believed to have been Dagon, after the others either died of starvation or perished from lack of food.  
  
it was very durable too, able to take literal naval canons and survive from them, the entire island was rid of the american soldiers thanks to the beast known as Dagon, but due to the injuries it was believed that the creature itself was dead, it was falsely confirmed when in 1945, the h-bomb testings took place, in a attempt to kill off Gojira, though unknowledgly mutating the dying Dagon into the monstrous king of monsters known as Godzilla, in 1953 an huge lizard emerged and attacked cities, being given the nickname Rhedosaurus, it was believed to have been an ancestor of Godzilla's species, after that attack, tokyo had made a 50 meter tall wall to keep out the monsters, at this point godzilla's own existence was still kept under-wraps but on that fateful day, november 3rd 1954, was when it all changed.  
  
an huge 80 meter tall monster emerged from odo island, and slowly made it's way to tokyo, destroying everything in it's path, it destroyed the rather small wall, and made waste to tokyo, along with other several odd flying creatures here by known as Servum, many lives were lost on that day, one of the survivors, Steve martin recalled that the creature's very roar was like death itself, the monster seemly vanished when the newly appointed secret orgainzation named MONARCH, made by steve martin and Daisuke Serizawa used an prototype nuclear warhead codenamed castle bravo to destroy godzilla, which seemly worked, after this point, monarch was fully made in a attempt to study monsters like godzilla, and to make sure that nothing like him ever returned again, an year later the monster did return, seemly unharmed, and caused more destruction in it's wake, seemly stopped by a gigantic moth nicknamed maina, and was driven off to an huge ice-berg where it along with an 30 meter tall spinosaurus like creature engaged in combat, before both were frozen by an man-made avalachance by monarch, at this point an new orgainization was created, The Godzilla Exterminator Squad. unlike monarch, The GES was made to terminate any kaiju that was like godzilla, even those who were provoked by others, for this reason alone the two groups often had arguements, but eventually made a alliance due to later years.  
  
\---  
  
for many years people have feared godzilla, in 1957 they thought he had returned when in reality, it was a female godzilla! named Gigantus, who drove away two large flying kaijus known as titanus rodan, it wasnt until 1962 that Dagon had returned, and fought against a still growing kong, during that year an huge war broke out that was kept under wraps and in secret, where it started from 1962, and ended until 1969, throughout those years dagon was on the move, an huge swarm of smaller subspecies of godzilla were discovered, and dagon, gojira, and gigantus were the ones to have drove them back and nearly endangered them, save for a lone female and a clutch of eggs, some whom were still missing.  
  
throughout the years monarch and the ges did their best to keep godzilla's and the other kaijus's very existence a secret, usually making false documents and cover-ups but the most effective was making movies slightly based around the events that happened, in 1975 the existence was almost fully blown when reports of an large monster that looked exactly like godzilla was sighted, it had turned out to be an new growing species, nicknamed Gwangi by some, that was once an sub-adult godzillasaurus, before somehow mutated into a juvenile godzilla, he and dagon had fought while gigantus hid their nest's eggs away, in that event that came up with the title "godzilla vs mechagodzilla" speaking of which in 1973, 2 years before 1975 an fourth expedition was taken place to skull island, the third was during the apparent war between dagon and kong, only a few survivors got out, one of them from all the way from world war 2, while two other survivors, were introduced into monarch, kong himself was kept under wraps, but there were signs of him still growing.   
  
another group was created after the zilla rampage in 1964, this was called HEAT, and they along with a sterile and docile male zilla specimen nicknamed the g-man, were the ones that handled the more mutated and man-made kaijus that were brought upon them, some times dagon showed up, most times it was just the growing ginosaurus specimen against a whole army, at one point the mutated kaiju found love, but was soon short-lived when an huge turtle like monster took the female away from him in the form of death, the only thing the other had left was the female's egg, while still not hatching was still alive, and there sure, the mutant king took it upon himself to keep the egg safe, giving it the name **Raijin**  
  
\---  
  
back to the history of the king of the monsters, there were suggestion to make an weapon capable of killing godzilla, steve had suggested that Dasiuke used his oxgyen destroyer but that was quickly thrown off the table, for now dagon was kept in a tame behavior, but that could all change... and it did in the final year of his rein, when his existence was officially revealed with america goverments and russian goverments too, in 1980 Dagon had become beserk, reaching an height of around 180 meters tall, and nearly destroyed tokyo 2.0 and san franciso after an huge monster named yamato-no-orochi appeared and nearly tore apart the entire world, in a desperate act of hope monarch awoken two gigantic monsters called mutos, while The GES awakened a odd trio of monsters named Rokmutul and pterodactyl, during that time an new kaiju was discovered assiting dagon in this event, nicknamed Angurius by the GES.  
  
it didi'int work, godzilla killed the two monsters the GES awoken in tokyo 2.0 and hunted down the mutos and nearly destroyed the entire city of san francisco in that event, Dasiuke gave up his own life when he finally agreed to use the oxgyen destroyer, leaving monarch's legacy and title to his own son, Ishro serizawa, and it was done. godzilla was dead, and the armies around the world seemly knew about the monsters, but godzilla was a special case, for nearly 4 years dr serizawa had searched for a new godzilla to study, someone that was like Gojira, a balance of nature and a protector and in a way, they did find it, but for now. let's stop with the history of the mighty king, and go on to another person. this one's history is just as mysterious as the one surrounding godzilla. as for what happened to the other kaijus, no one really knows.  
  
Gigantus was last spotted in the 70s, where she had remained off the radar for a while, the legendary godzilla, nicknamed Gojira was also not around, perhaps hibernating in the hollow-earth, an place that exists as a gateway to another world in our universe, though that is just a theory for now, Ogopogo was last seen in 1949, a few years before dagon's first attack last sighted near odo island, where the legends of gojira started all those years ago, the zilla species were seemly gone, the only one remaining went into hibernation not that long ago, and tokyo was a lost cause. now a barren wasteland and shell of it's former self, new kaiju came out of the apparant hollow earth and overun the destroyed city, humans that survived the 1954 and 1955 attacks were survivors, some forming into terrorists groups, other forming into rebels, or some into cultists, there were two cults at that time, the children of atom, those were people who worshipped godzilla and viewed him as a god, and the second coming of the world itself, while another cult was more uh... violent, tending to view the monsters as the original and rightful rulers of the planet, and therefore calling themselves the earth's reapers, made to rid the world of humanity so only the kaijus can rule the world.  
  
the rodan species were consindered extinct, maina or otherwise known as mothra was killed during an battle with godzilla and an monster called yamato-no-orochi, Kong is still on the island, the creature known as yamato-no-orchi was destroyed, with three of it's heads sliced off, and the rest of it's body burned and destroyed to ashes, with three more heads being destroyed in the fight with dagon, as for Angurius? no one knew where the other went. the last known sighting were of three variants of the angurius family being sighted in a nearby island to osaka, while the one that helped Dagon was never heard from again, as for dagon himself? his skeleton was intact, but that came to new problems, the oxgyen destroyer had created parasites in the form of ancient crab like creatures, to huge leeches called shocklirous, the servum were also declared dead due to huge swarms and hordes of them dropping into nothing but plant like pieces after Dagon's death, and the GES were hearby disbanded after the death of godzilla, all seemed to slowly go back to normal, but elsewhere in america, an history as similar to the mysteries surrounding godzilla is told.  
  
\---  
  
in the quiet town of hawkins, an similar problem was going on, an metorite crashing into the lake, an huge ice-berg containing a perserved spinosaurus that might be alive, and during the war, an experiment called mkultra took place in secret by various states and such, one of these states was the hawkins's lab department of energy, some time later, more events took place, in 1983, one such event did indeed occur, the dissapearance of william bryers, he was presumed dead by the whole town, before seemly coming back to life!  
  
when in reality, he was taken to a place, an dark cold and empty place that will had told that was like his home but, so dark and cold. this was called the upside down, an place where monsters lurk and exist, it took a long time, but he was able to escape with the help of his friends and a young little girl, who shall not be named due to the people looking for her. will spent a lot of time in the hospital and such, had a lot of time to think, on what happened. odd changes were mentioned in him, but the major changes he was keeping to himself, he didint want to worry his friends and family too much  
  
Will sighed as he rubs his forehead while he was resting in his own bed as he was seen watching an movie, while he had nothing better to do besides resting up, mike had given him a collection of monster movies for him to chose from, he liked the ones called godzilla the best, for the first night he was at his house he stayed up all night and day watching the movies, he even got around to drawing the giant monsters too, he liked the king of monsters the most, sometimes he even dreamed that he himself WAS godzilla, saving his friends from giant monsters, dragons, gigantic spiders, all that jazz.  
  
on this night however he was quite awake, his mother and brother were asleep, and his dog chester was also asleep too, but he wasn't, he'd been hearing strange things at nights and such, usually small nosies, but sometimes very rarely, he'd hear an odd blooping noise, this night however it was like an earthquake or a tremor, he could feel it and such, he looked out the window, and had froze at seeing a massive creature looming past the house, hunched over and seemly carrying something in it's arms, before he lost sight of the creature in the blizzard, the only thing he saw that gave itself away were a heavy trail of footprints.  
  
\---

the next morning will got ready to go out to see where that creature had run off too, it was during this day that mike had came over to will's house to see how he was doing, he was surprised to see that the other was getting ready to go on out, when asked about this, the other stated that he heard something last night, and wanted to go check it out, and so when mike couldn't get him to stop, he sighed and decided to go on with him instead, huffing quietly as the two made their way out of his house, following the heavy foot-prints into the forest, unaware of what they might find.  
  
they have been walking for a while, mainly trying not to get lost in the forest as they kept searching for where the heavy footprints ended, passing by caves and such, and near spots where people thought he was 'missing' and such, they stopped at several points, mainly to take a breather or for will to rest his legs, but they kept going more and more, eventually finding their way to an closed off area of hawkins lab that not even the current owners know about.  
  
it was a large field like area, and near the center of the field, was where the footprints seemly end, because at the center was a large looking egg, easily twice the height of will and mike when they went up to inspect the egg closer, nearly 8 feet tall and nearly wrapped in a odd silk like manner, but having odd greenish like mold or such to it, and having an blue and green glow emit out of it, with small orange markings around the odd looking egg. Will felt nearly drawn to it, walking closer and slowly placing a hand onto the egg, before one of the small changes episodes happened again, with his eyes glowing as the egg started shaking slightly.  
  
the episode lasted longer this time, he felt a heartbeat in the egg, and a purplish glow emitting from the egg showing a curled up shadow of something, he felt something warm emitting off of both him and the egg as a odd energy flowed through him and whatever laid in the egg, an odd humming noise being clicked and sounded off in his head, along with a voice, an odd voice ' **take care of my sweetiefish for me, will you darling?** " the voice kindly said, as will relaxed slightly, feeling a odd connection forming with himself and the other.  
  
mike had pulled him away as the other yelps and backs up, his eyes widening slightly as he backs up, the egg moving left and right as both will and mike stared in shock as cracks started forming in the egg, before something bursts out of the egg itself, letting out a squeal like roar, it was around 6 meters tall at the least, having a slightly greenish like body, and small grey spines, a darkish grey like underside, an paddle like tail, as the 'baby' roared, shaking the odd egg gunk and such away from the egg, the being opening up the eyes, having a purple like glow from it as both he and will stared at eachother, with mike being the one to look back and fourth. as will gulped and nervously held out his hand slightly, as the large baby looking kaiju comes up to him, sniffs the other, before leaning down and placing his head onto the palm of the other's hand as will perked up, feeling a small smile form onto his face as he sees the kaiju's own tail swaying as mike nearly faints, with both will and the baby kaiju looking at mike as they tilted their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor mike-


	2. Memories And Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Year passed since the tragedy that happened in the once quiet town of hawkins, Will has been recovering well, his friends have been more open, but changes have been happening to him, and only he and his new friend are aware of this. and what's with the dissapearances at the lake? and the odd sounds on the night? and what does Hopper seem to know about Will's Pet Lizard? and where are these new pets coming from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that our party friends besides will have also gained some new pets!

...one year... one year was all it took for things to go back to normal somewhat. the events of what happened still lingered on everyone's mind, but they were all doing their best to recover and cope in their own way, Mike still grieves over the lost of el, trying every day to reach out to her, Lucas and Dustin had their own thing, and Will.... well.... he had his own issues, 1984 wasnt being kind to him his upside down episodes have been getting a bit more worst. but his changes that he refuses to show or speak about to his unaware family, they are getting worst, he was now the same size as Mike was, not as scrawny anymore, his eyes were full on yellow, so he had to wear sunglasses to hide them, his ears he didint mind soo much, but he felt... off... like he was becoming something else somehow.... never the less he tries to hide these facts at school, but at the arcade last night, one of his episodes left him a little bit more dazed than before, of course his friends were able to pull him through but... he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't.... himself. though at least his mom drove him to the theather to watch the newest godzilla movie called return of godzilla, it felt fitting, since he knew what his new pet... or well, friend is now... to some degree.

Will sighed as he flopped onto his bed, another bad day at school, before chuckling a bit as he felt something warm licked against his cheek "okay.. okay... i missed ya too boy..." he says, going over to stroke Godzilla's Chin, his new friend had managed to somehow fit into his house due to the large height, mostly having to be on on four legs or laying down he was around the size of the 10 foot tall demogorgon almost, it was odd, his mother, brother, and his friends couldn't figure out why he grew to sizes like this, but will thought it was cool, it made him more special, which then made him give his friend the nickname Rex, which means King in latin, Godzilla liked The Name, it suited him. he trilled a bit, wagging his tail as his diamond like eyes shined a bit, his lips felt like they weren't there, showing simply his odd looking teeth, his spines glowed softly as he barked a bit, Will figured out the glowing, whenever his spines glowed softly, it meant he was calm, contempt, happy, and relaxed, but if it was glowing heavily and roughly, it means he was imitating you, if it was glowing quickly, it means he was startled, surprised, confused, etc. but if the spines kept glowing and didint dim down and just, stayed on, it means he was unsure, or otherwise, blank. despite these new changes, the family still treated will's pet the same as before, with love and care.

usually they didint noticed odd noises coming from the lakes, once in a while, hopper came around asking about the recent odd noises that everyone keeps hearing, will went on down with godzilla, and the sheriff was left in shock, the pet which had been the size of an kitten when he first saw it, was now nearly taller than himself, almost on par with the demogorgon, the size alone made everyone in the room at that time shocked, well, minus will who just thought it was cool, it was like having a oversized guard dog, eventually the questioning stopped as Hopper had to leave, when will wanted him to stay a bit longer to show him what his friend could do, he declined and quickly rushed out, causing the youngster to look at Rex in confusion, causing the reptile to tilt his head, just as confused as he was as the baby kaiju yawns, munching on some of the leftover pizza.

\----

Jim breathed heavily as he had to keep his cool, gripping on the steering wheel as he drove alongside the road, his own hands shaking slightly as he drove onwards, thinking to himself, thinking back to that day.... it felt so long ago.... when he was a kid and felt like everything was a fantasy..... but that was when he realized that on that day, november 3rd, 1954... that was when he realized that there was more to life than the war he heard about, that monster was proof of it.....

it was 1954.... he would of had to been still an kid, or at the very least, an teen, he was visiting Tokyo with his family, that had won a trip to see the world, it was.... something he wished he didint remember, for a moment, everything was fine, it was just going to be just one simple visit but then all hell broke loose when the fire appeared, people screaming, gunfire, earthquakes, tremors, just about every other sound Jim could even think of, that was when he saw it, big, black, scary, with those blank pale emotionless eyes, but the way it attacked, it was angry, very angry, the monster lets out the most horrofying roar he had ever heard, the only thing to top that would of been the demogorgon's roar.

the army tried everything, but nothing worked, jim stared in horror as people around him were either burning, screaming, or being crushed by derbis and rubble, the monster shook around an train cart as the people in it all screamed, before jim's own mother covered his eyes as the beast destroyed the entire train with that god awful fire, an huge stream of an white, grey, misty like stream of radioactive fire, which melted anything and anyone in the beast's path. Hopper had an good view of the monster's entire appearance, it's spines were sharp and jagged, scars littered across the beast's body, it's eyes were blue, with an white eyeball almost giving the beast an soulless expression, but even if the expression didint show the monster's anger, it's roar and actions sure did.

Dagon snarled as he swung his long whale like tail, slamming it onto a couple of buildings where some of the soldiers were, him and his family were getting rushed to a nearby chopper as the beast seemed to keep on destroying everything in it's own path, Dagon roaring as he kept attacking the city, as odd flying creatures flew around and away from him, all of them either attacking people and or buildings as the lumbering giant loomed around, firing out an huge stream of radioactive fire as it melted apart power stations and tanks and jets like it was nothing, shifting tail as it smashed away more buildings, and biting onto a train, growling and shaking it around as the people still trapped inside of it screamed and such before it falls down, and dagon seemly swallowed up the middle of the train, grumbling and hissing slightly.

hopper and his family watched from an chopper as the monster destroyed everything thrown at it, roaring loudly as it swung it tail around, knocking an jet as it crashes into an tower where survivors were staying in, and in that instant, the entire building blew up, killing everything and everyone inside, The Monster roars loudly, firing out into the air as it roared, that sound.... that sound and the Fire forever scarred jim's mind, he froze when the monster turned to stare at them all, before it was caught off by the jets, the monster roaring and destroying them all, that roar echoing as Jim covered his ears, his mother and father trying their best to comfort him, the roar kept echoing. and echoing.....

it took a while but they all got the news that tokyo was no more, a barren wasteland, filled with radiation and nuclear waste, animals have already been appearing and overtaking the now ghost city of tokyo, how the monster even came to shore was simple, tokyo had constructed an 60 meter wall, but they didint expect Godzilla to be nearly 116 meters tall, the tallest monster in the world, the limited feed survivors got was showing the massive beast lumbering back to the ocean, letting out one final haunting echoing roar as he goes back to the ocean, his destruction and revenge completed... but that roar, that roar forever haunted Hopper's Mind...  
  
\---

The sheriff snaps back to reality when he realizes he had been driving for a while, and also went past the path he took when going to his grandfather's cabin, he cursed slightly, grumbling a bit, time to take another detour.... right when he notices that he was nearing the pumpkin patch, he sighed a bit, he did told the old guy that he'll check it out.... he just hopes that he wasnt too late for his and eleven's movie night plans. huffing quietly as he kept driving, huffing a bit.  
  
elsewhere near the lake, things were fairly quiet, though quiet was a understatement, the metorite that had nearly crash-landed into the water housing the frozen specimen of an large spinosaurus creature had cracked heavily, with a weird creature and such coming out of the water, chittering and hissing as it shakes itself, taking on the appearance of a malformed alien like spinosaurus, forming a odd spiked looking take, and odd muto like eyes, growling and hissing as it looked around, twice as tall as the demogorgon was, perhaps around 20 feet, or maybe even more, growling as it's dark blue like skin gleamed in the approaching night, sniffing around as it growled and hissed, slowly walking off as it clicks and hissed, looking around and steaming slightly as it lumbers off, going to find something to regain it's energy.  
  
Godzilla perked up slightly in his sleep, looking up from will's window as he stares slightly near the forest, rumbling quietly as his tail twitches slightly, glancing on over to will as the young boy snored softly in his sleep, with Godzilla rumbling quietly as the kaiju lowered himself, and nuzzled him slightly, rumbling quietly as he yawns and rests back down, maybe it was nothing... he could of sworn he thought he had sensed something off just now...

\----  
Mike frowned once more as he rubs his own forehead, once again another attempt at trying to reach eleven failed, he sighed slightly as he rubs his forehead, going out for a walk to clear his head, grumbling slightly as he thinks to himself, before he almost trips over something, hearing a little bark and a honk as he raises an eyebrow, glancing over and seeing a rather... odd looking armadillo, that seemed more spiky than shelly, the creature glanced up, backing up as it squealed, nearly the same size as a small dog, mike, not being one to leave it out, attempts to lure it back to his home. the thing tried to follow but it fell, shivering as mike realized it was cold, frowning a bit, he gently picked it up and started walking back to his house, wondering how his family is gonna react to this, not everyday that an armadillo is sighted in hawkins.

another strange event happened to Lucas too, one moment he was walking back home from playing an game with dustin, and now he's on the bench, holding an injured and tired looking bird, it seemed rare, cawing tiredly as it flutters it's wings, lucas took notice that the wings themselves seemed to have some odd cracks in them, the tail was odd too, it wasnt like most bird tails, it was longer, almost like an whip, and he looks at it's eyes, unlike most bird's eyes these seem more.... human in a way, it was odd, oh boy.... his parents are gonna have a talk with him when he gets home....

an similar thing happened to Dustin, right after he was coming home earlier from trick or treating, and right after he took in his newly named pet slug 'dart' he heard an noise, like... a really really loud noise, it was the recent noises that seemed to be the cause of what is going on today, at first he and the other members of the party just thought it was another creature from the upside down, or maybe the demogorgon came back to life but no, the more the sounds were heard, the more they thought it wasnt the creature, it was something far more worst, and possibly far more larger than the creature that took will. Dustin rubs his eyes, yawning a bit as the sound finally died down "must be imagining things again,,,," he says slightly, before getting himself ready for bed and such. unaware of an pair of yellowish eyes watching him from the window to the backyard...

by the lake, Hopper's Deputies were scouting out the area, they were unsure of what people meant by noises and dissapearances, but they looked everywhere, all that was left was to row out to where that smoke was coming from but there was one tiny problem.... it was in the bottom of the lake, and even if they had diving gear fit for that kind of depth, neither one of them was a very good swimmer, so for now they left the lake, not finding anything connecting the missing people. as the creature rumbles slightly, lazily looking up from it's resting place as it went down to the ice-berg it came out of, resting back down into it as it rumbles slightly, scratching itself a bit as it knocked the metoroid slightly away as it grunts, before resting back down.

\----

"late...... he's late again...." an feminine voice said as El rubs her forehead, frowning slightly as she crosses her arms, sighing a bit as she was watching TV, muttering something underneath her breath as she rubs her forehead, trying to be patient all day, but she couldn't, hopper may have improved her a lot, but she was still very clueless with certain things and social cues, and concepts of certain words and phrases. she frowns slightly as she started rubbing her nose, she tried a little earlier to find mike, to see if he knew she was still here, every time she did, she always caught him trying to call her on the radio, it gave her a bit of hope that someday she'll see him again.

she perked up as she hears some odd noises, unlike the echoing bellows she heard that echoed all across the town, these were far more squeaky and only loud enough for her or anyone else in the cabin to hear it, she hears thuds coming across through the windows, she blinks slightly, she knows she wasnt supposed to open the door or windows for anything or anyone but.... her curiously was getting the better of herself, it was an year since the events of hawkins, surely people couldn't still be looking for her.... right?

with a hesitant gulp she gets up from the couch, going on over and opening the window, before instantly yelping as three yellow like blurs flew in, El almost fell onto her back as her eyes widened, looking around quickly before freezing as she hears three little squeaks, glancing over and staring as three odd looking winged creatures were chirping and glancing at her, they all looked the same, small, yellow, with bat like wings, odd faces, big eyes, tails, and an odd mane of hair on their head, those they vary in colors, the middle one had green coloring, while the left critter had orange coloring on the hair, while the right one, far more childish in nature, had an simple darker yellow like color.

all of them squealing and cooing as they stared at eleven in wonder, like they haven't seen an human before, she tries getting up, and yelping as the three blokes clinged onto her, all of them squeaking and cooing in wonder and such as the youngest one with the darker yellow hair chirped and curled up around her lap, she blinks heavily as the two other critters placed their heads on her hands as she was now stroking their heads, confused a lot but, smiling slightly ".....pretty."

\----  
....where.... was he....? or when was he...? was this another dream? another episode or nightmare? he didint know, he didint feel like himself, he almost felt like someone else, was someone holding him firmly? why did he feel smaller? he hears someone calling out for a andrew, he intenrally covered his mouth as he heard his own voice saying "no!" it was a girl's voice! why was he in a girl's body?!?!?

all thoughts and such stopped as the ground started shaking and such as he felt something falling almost right next to them, a large creature, did it have wings? why are it's eyes like that? why is it head missing? everything seemed to stop as loud stomping footsteps could be heard, he felt his own head and whoever holding him, along with the man calling out for this 'andrew' that he sees something that froze his already broken mind, an large beast, nearly larger than the creature he keeps seeing in the upside down with the four arms, it's scarred body steamed as an long whale like tail shifted, exhaling out something from it's mouth,

his eyes widened, seeing an familiar scar on the monster's chest, the beast growled as it's jagged and nearly broken blue spines steamed, before the beast lets out a huge blood curling roar as it stomped onto the headless parasite thing, he was too frozen to even move, along with the other two, as that roar was still echoing in his mind...... before his eyes flashed as the beast seemly unleashes a huge stream of an odd fire onto the body of the beast, his entire vision being clouded by an bright light....

Will snapped awake with a choked scream, panting and sweating as he places a hand to his forehead, shaking slightly as he shook slightly, hearing a whimper as he glances over, seeing Godzilla staring at him with worry, his spines glowing slowly but also quickly, Will manages to calm himself as he gives a smile, gently stroking the reptile's head "d...don't worry Boy im okay..... just, had a nightmare..."

he says, as godzilla rumbles, before to will's surprise, the 9 foot tall reptile hops onto the bed, and laid down next to him, curling up as his head rested on his lap as will was shocked, his eyes glowing a bit as he blinks "well.... this... is new...." he said quietly, it wasn't common for his friend to do that but at this size? he was surprised he was even breathing still, but, will sighed a bit, not thinking any more of it, as he stroke Godzilla's neck, smiling a bit more before going back to sleep, thinking back to that dream he had..... what a odd dream... but... who were those people...?


	3. Need A Bigger Boat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party start to see way more odd things, and when will and his pet seem to have a much more closer bond, when a new family arrives in hawkins with some odd sorts of people, and as bonds begin to shatter and break, and secrets began revealing, what on earth is Monarch? and why does it seem so interested in what people start calling, The Bloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as im waiting for the new godzilla anime to be released on netflix, and of course also waiting on season 4 of stranger things, im doing anything possible to get my inspiration and writing still able to work out something, but for now im sorry if things still seem early on, i don't know when to start putting certain needed timeskips, maybe when most of the gist is done, perhaps like when the part where dustin tries looking for his cat is when things will start to skip a bit more into the more interesting parts, dunno but for now enjoy a bit of more bonding time with will and his soon to be monster, Godzilla! or as he calls him, Rex

the lake was quiet today, a bit more quiet than usual, though there were a bunch of other differences now, an small station has been made here, with an odd symbol on one of the signs, showing and labeling the name "MONARCH." on it. an odd crocodile like head briefly emerged from the waters, watching the new things around it's territory, before diving back down, it wasn't in the mood for anything today, yawning slightly as it rests back down, grumbling slightly as it glanced over, glaring as it knocked the broken rock away, huffing quietly as the arctic looking titanosaurus rests back down on the ice bed, huffing quietly as it rests it's eyes.  
  
elsewhere the parasite growls slightly as it watched the station from a hiding point, nearly around 70 feet now as it grunts, staring as it shakes it's own head, having to wait until night to go back to it's small home as it grumbled slightly, shifting it's long tail as it hissed slightly, scratching it's neck as it grumbled. it didint remember earth to be this odd, back when it's ancestors had first arrived here it was much more easier to breathe here, but now. less trees were around, and more of those... apes were here, grumbling slightly as it's sail glowed a bit, staring further as it rumbles slightly. it can wait. it was almost time for it to plan it's invasion, to turn earth into it's new homeworld, for it and it's own kind.  
  
Godzilla chirps slightly as he gets up in the morning, feeling the sun shining down onto his spines as he shakes himself a bit, clicking slightly as he looks around, lumbering down the stairs on all fours as he knew he was still far too big, joyce had to remodel some of the rooms and such to make sure that he'd be able to fit, she was surprised with how well it worked, not only that godzilla had move in the house, but there was a lot more space than ever now, she and jonathan watched as both the kaiju and will wolfed down their food like it was nothing, when she asked if they wanted more, will shook his head "sorry mom, but we got a big day at school!" he says, sounding a lot more chipper as godzilla barks, swaying his tail, before soon enough it was time to go.  
  
will gets onto godzilla's back as the young kaiju walks off as bob drove with them, the growing giant had changed from a mere 6 meter tall baby, to a 10 meter tall giant. looking like the odd dinosaur thing called the godzillasaurus, though more hunched over and such, and still having the greenish colorations, though it was a bit darker, the tail still dragging itself with the paddle like end shifting slightly. the spines were a bit more sharper and detailed a blue glow coming off of them as his soft calm eyes looked around at the various people watching him in awe, will had come up with the excuse that Godzilla was a hyper-realistic animatronic that he and his friends and family made, as for when he grows, he usually came up with the excuse that he was being worked on, upgrading, they bought into it. though the kids at school know the truth though, that his friend was in a way, a giant living breathing dinosaur.  
  
\---

"you visited him last night again?" Hopper's Voice said as El perked up from eating her breakfast, though not replying a bit, but she could tell he knew the answer either way "he says he needs me...." she said finally as Jim glances up, silent for a moment "hm.... want me to check up on him?" he asked, to which she shook her head, frowning a bit as hopper frowns a bit "hey... i know you wanna see him... you'll see him soon..... and not just in your head either... you'll see him in real life... i feel like im making real progress with these people" he stated, as she frowned, leaning a bit closer as hopper raises an eyebrow "friends.... don't.... lie...."

she stated firmly, El started claiming to him that he always told her soon on certain days, but it's nearly been almost an year and a half, and she still hasn't seen him, when he claimed soon and when it wasnt dangerous anymore, she started getting more upset, when he was about to put his foot down, the two stopped as the lights flickered on and off with a huge zap, the two blinking and glancing over, seeing one of the creatures that jim started calling dorats, the youngest one, named Kevin by jim, had his hair sticking out due to sticking his tongue in a power outlet, the two older ones, which el called Ichi and Ni, were now laughing in a way as their wings flapped, as Hopper blinks, rubbing his forehead "....and make sure he doesn't get into any more power outlets..." Hopper said, rubbing his forehead with a groan, as kevin squeaked with a bit of smoke coming out of his mouth as jim huffs "and how did you get out last night?" he asked, as she blinks and instantly pointed to kevin "he got out" she said, as the little guy squeaks and looks betrayed, making a hiss, as the older brothers hissed slightly in laughter, with Jim rubbing his forehead as he frowned and groaned 'it's one of these days......' he thought to himself as he picks up his hat.

\----

"so.... uh.... this is the classroom?" an young girl asked as Will was showing her around, she was new here apparently, will thought she was pretty cool, calls herself Madison, Madison Russel, she claims she and her dad moved here to get away from the city, but the catch was that since they apparently work with monster hunters as she called them, they also came with them, will didint understood that last part but, he does understand when someone needs help getting around "yeah it is, i think we have the same class, but if you need any help, you could ask me, or mr clarke"

he suggested as madison tilts her head "who's that?" she asked as he blinks "only like- the best teacher in this whole school, he lets us use the radio a lot, to make these funny broadcasts. my friends said they used it to try to find me" he said as she blinks "woah? really? cool..!" she says, grinning as will shrugs "i guess...." he says. smiling a bit as he showed her to his own class, smiling a bit happily as his cheeks rose a bit when she said "oh. you have pretty eyes by the way...!" she said as will nearly squeaked, blinking "uhm.... t...thank you...."

'why did his friend always have to go to that weird building?' Godzilla Thought to himself as the 50 foot tall reptile laid there calmly on the field, yawning a bit as the wind breeze past his skin, his tail swaying slightly as he gurgles a bit, the party had shown their own special pets to the others, minus dustin, who thought that 'dart' would instantly get eaten by will's pet. Godzilla huffs a bit as he glanced over on his back, the red bird that lucas found was perched on one of his spines, resting, making little bird sounds as the reptile glanced over, staring at the slightly smaller 'armdiallo' that mike called "Angurius" it was the same size as a small dog but the little critter was like an ant compared to him, but he didint mind the company, yawning a bit more as his diamond like eyes glanced on over to the school as his master called it, tilting his head, he sensed his friend was feeling uneasy all of a sudden, and... scared?

why was that??? he wanted to go over and check up, but will and the one called bob told him specifically to not go into the school, so that some sort of 'bad men' wouldn't come and take him away.... whoever the supposed bad men are, he didint know, but the way that his master's friends spoke, seemed like they were all afraid of the supposed 'bad men' he scoffed a bit, rumbling as he rests his head down, no need to think about that for now, he yawned slightly as he decided to take a little nap..... unaware that his spines seemed to be glowing a lot more brighter than usual, rumbling softly as the other small kaijus slept on the large beast that was seemly like a giant compared to everyone else. people started calling him jordy too, an odd name, but he could care less, huffing a bit as he glanced up, seeing some of the kids taking pictures of him as the other rumbles, before scratching himself and resting his head back down

\---

he feels his chest burning, it keeps on burning and burning, panting and clutching his chest as will gulps, his eyes glowing as his silts that showed up on his neck started also glowing a bit, the other panting and groaning, the pain he was feeling and the anixety and such from every-day has been causing him to feel more different, and now, there was a creature that legit came out of his mouth, with that and everything else that's been happening, the lad just couldn't take it anymore, and with that he screams as loud as he can, an stream of blue fire coming out of his mouth, smashing the mirror as he instantly yelps, backing up as his eyes glowed in surprise, covering his mouth as he backs on up, right when the door to where dart was hiding opens by it's own, and he turns around just in time to hear that god awful shriek by it as it caused him to flee out in fear, bumping past madison on his way out as the girl yelps, backing up "woah! hey! wait! will where are you going?!"  
  
he didin't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away from here, having another episode as he sees the upside down around him, panting as he keeps on fleeing and fleeing, rushing out into the flees, unaware that he was being watched, falling downwards and panting, shivering slightly before he freezes, slowly looking over as an 50 story tall monster forms from the shadows, sprouting four long arms, looking like it was made out of a hurricane, torando, snow, ashes and shadows itself. the huge shadow monster staring down at will with no expression, it didint have a face, so it was hard to read the expressions... not that he wanted to know what it was thinking exactly...  
  
he backs up further, shaking and shivering as the beast looms over him, as will took in what bob told him, taking in a deep breathe as it looks over, glaring at the beast as he growled slightly "g....go.... away...." he says, as the creature seemly stood there, a bunch of noises coming out of it "go... away.... go away.... GO AWAY!!!" he yells out, blue smoke coming out of him as he repeated those words as much as he can, his fear slowly returning as the creature lifted up one of the arms, forming into a odd looking drill as he keeps shouting out the words "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!!! YOUR NOT REAL! YOUR NOT REAL! GO AWAY!!!" he says as the creature seemly huffs, was it smiling??? he gulped before his entire world went blank as he felt a huge pain in all parts and angles of his body, as he hears what sounds like... laughter coming from the beast, screaming as he felt a odd mutation slowly accelerating int him, with odd smoke coming out of his mouth and gills.

\---

"hey uh- max?" lucas asked, as Max glances up from fixing her skateboard a bit as the others were busy looking for dustin's new 'friend'. the redhead raises an eyebrow "what is it stalker?" she said, huffing a bit as her backpack seemed to be shaking a whole lot as the other noticed "uh.... why is your backpack shaking? it's been doing that for a while now uh... something in it?" he asks, to which max blinks, now acting a bit differently as she whistled a bit "uh..... it's nothing uh... i-" she yelps as her backpack falls out from her "woah!"

lucas exclaimed, backing up as max scrambles up to try to get it back- before out came a uh- rather big surprise, her backpack was big yes, but what came out of it was even bigger, nearly a foot or so taller than the actual backpack, it was... a dinosaur? looking like an carnivore, with an tail with a odd sharp tip to it, and strange blue colorings, with an reddish like neck, and odd looking eyes, the baby dinosaur glances on over, and barks slightly, lucas staring with his eyes wide open, glancing at max as she smiled nervously "uhhh.... s....surprise....?" she stated, grinning a bit, and lucas's response was just, him falling onto his back, passing out as max blinks a lot, nervously grinning ".....oops."

she yelps as mike suddenly busts through the doors of the gym "will's gone!" he says, and that was all that it took for lucas to wake on back up "WAIT WHAT?!--" they all turned towards a sudden animalistic like scream, coming straight from will's pet reptile, and from the others as they quickly rushed out to see what was going on now, as will was seemly outside, shaking with his eyes seemly purely white, as Godzilla barks rapidly, nudging his head before he yelps as he staggers back, and falls down with a small thud, getting knocked out by something unseen.

\---

Godzilla Groaned as he wakes up hours later, at his master's house, steaming a bit as he whines, rubbing his forehead, what.... happened....? the last thing he remembered was protecting will from a... large shadow like creature and then he felt a whole lot of pain and something being... transferred on over to him, and then nothing.. he whines, feeling an huge sting in his chest as he whines, hearing... crying...? he whines a bit, staggering up as his tail shifts, going out of will's room as he peeks around the corner, seeing his master's mother comforting him as will was, sobbing, having something one of his friends called a...breakdown? he rumbles softly, his head lowered as he barks a bit, startling the two as will looks over, godzilla staring as he whines a bit, coming over to the two as his mother backs away a bit, a bit startled of course but will wasn't, he whimpers a bit as he reaches a hand out, godzilla rumbles slightly, placing his head against his snout, rumbling quietly "it's okay boy... im.... im okay.... y...you did good..." he says, trying to assure him he was going to be okay, even though something in his own head was mocking him, telling him he'll be far from okay...

for a while now the two seemed to have been sleeping, until Godzilla awoke hours later with a confused hiss, like he was sensing something was wrong, very wrong.... and not mainly because of the weird changes he senses in his master, he glances up from seeing the entire room, and perhaps the entire house covered with drawings of a map of some kind, hearing some words being discussed with the policeman and his master's mother, rumbling slightly as he lumbers off, going out the back-door as his tail shifts, something big was coming, and he needed to prepare for it, glancing one last time at the house before huffing, and walking off into the woods, going to the nearest source of water as his tail shifted slightly, his eyes glowing as the monster walked, sniffing around in the air to find the nearest lake... for a time his master had tried following him on certain days, most of the time he made sure that the other wouldn't follow, until when he had reached a certain height was when he managed to slip away from will unnoticed, the 28 meter tall kaiju rumbling quietly as he walks off, looking more dinosaurin but slightly upright, having a blue like coloration as he rumbles softly, looking around before he walks on off further, stepping into the forest and finally out of sight... for now.

somewhere else another creature was also making it's way to a secluded spot, the dinosaur that max found a while back, it also sensed that something big was coming, and proceeded to waste no time in all at getting it's growth completed, nearly all the food in the redhead's home was gone, but that still wasnt enough to fuel it's growth, so when no one else was looking, it sneaked out of the house, and ran off into the forest, content on finding more food to further progress it's growth and strength. while once again somewhere else someone else was looking for something, "where are you mews?!" Dustin called out as he was searching the house for his cat, his mom told him that she couldn't find mews anywhere, but did hear odd noises coming from his room, when dustin did head into his room, his blood ran cold when seeing dart's cage broken apart, he hears something behind a chair, shaking slightly as he grabs a nearby knife, panting a bit as he shakily went over, gulping a bit as he grips on the knife "d....dart.....?" he said but no response came, he gulped and braced himself, quickly looking over the chair for the expected-

when instead, he froze again, his cat was resting against dart, injured but not dead, while dart on the other hand, was curled up around mews, seemly a bit more injured, glancing up as he squeaked at dustin, to which the young lad made a huge sigh of relief "oh thank god...... dart? what happened to mews buddy?" he asked, as the odd pet didint response, glancing outside despite not having eyes, dustin somehow saw that he was glaring at something, the boy glanced outside, and froze once again, several smaller demogorgon based creatures were seen retreating back to the forest, some of them injured by dart, while others possibly just scared off ".....this is....... really bad....." he muttered under his breathe, before pulling out a wakie takie and turning it on "g....guys... w....we uhm..... we got a code red......"

elsewhere, in the house of eleven's mother, El yawned as she rubs her forehead, yawning slightly as she looked over, seeing the trio of dorats flying around, play fighting with eachother like wolf cubs, eventually kevin got bored of the fighting and flew on other to eleven while ichi and ni kept playing with eachother, Kevin chittered as he laid on her lap, fluttering his wings as he squeaked, El smiling a bit and petting his head "hey there little guy, happy for tomorrow?" she said, as the little dorat chirps and squeaks, wagging his little tail as he leaned his head in from the pets, eleven smiling a bit as she stroked the head, ichi and ni stopped playing for a moment to watch that, and gag in disgust, hissing and chittering as kevin stuck his tongue out, squeaking as el giggles, glancing at the expressions of the two older brothers, trying to think of an word that jim used a couple of times... oh right it was... "...jealous...? are you two jealous,,,,?" she asked, as both ni and ichi glanced at one another, before huffing and hiss, flying on over to el, as they curled up next to kevin, as the three dorats yawned slightly, sleeping soundly as El smiled, patting their heads as she sighed a bit, she has a long day tomorrow, one that she's gonna make sure she tells her friends about when she reunites with them, she just hopes that she's able to get her sister to come home with her..... but for now she has to worry about these little guys, smiling a bit as she yawned, resting down as she stroked their fur.

\-----  
it was nearly time, the parasite growled heavily as it's eyes slowly opened, feeling a odd presence, but it was also the presence that it needed to start it's own destruction, it waited until the apes above weren't that focused on it's activity to suddenly erupt from the waters, roaring loudly as it's eyes flashed, an huge deadly cold mist of air and steam erupted from the Bloop's mouth as it destroyed the entire station, though only able to get a few humans in the process, the beast was larger than before now, being around a staggering 100 feet, twice as tall as before, growling and huffing, as the odd parasite perked up, glancing over before snarling at seeing an much more larger creature loom up out of the water, the titanosaurus grumbling slightly as the two stared eachother down, before the parasite snarls, and turns around, running off as the arctic titanosaurus growled slightly, before hissing as missiles were shot at it, glaring and roaring over at some odd looking jets, the tail shifting before it roars and fired out an odd beam of ice.

meanwhile in the deeper parts of the forest, an middle-age man was grumbling to himself as he kept on walking, looking around for max's apparently new found pet, first she goes missing apparently, and right before he send his son off to look for her, he mentions that max's apparent new pet has also gone missing too, how long did she and he kept this a secret to him and their mother? neil did not know, nor did he care but he was going to have a serious talk with max when this is all over, he was following a rather odd trail of footprints, and apparently grew bigger the longer he followed them, until he made it to where he could no longer locate the footprints, grumbling heavily he shines his flashlight around, seeing large piles of dung and such as he gagged "disgusting..." he muttered slightly, before turning around to go somewhere else to keep searching, before he stops, hearing some thudding footsteps, looking around "hello? who's there? i have a gun!" he said, trying to sound tough, when the only response he got, was an low rumbling growl, neil slowly turned around, and shrieked as a loud dinosaur chomped him in half, the last thing he saw was blue like skin, and a reddish neck, with sharp black eyes staring him down before he could only see darkness, the sound of the dinosaur roaring echoing in his last moments as he was swallowed down whole by the large beast....

somewhere else in lake jordon, an group of teenagers were sitting by a makeshift camp telling stories, one of them telling the story of what happened in 1954 in japan, before they all paused to see a huge row of bubbles rising out of the lake, when the oldest told a couple to check out what the bubbling is, though hesitant, an older boy and girl got up from the camp, and went over to the nearby docks to see what it was, more bubbles and such rose from the water, around a nearby fishing boat, with one of the fisher men coming out to look at it with confusion as an stream of red blood was forming from the bubbles, before long a huge tail sprouted out of the water, causing the boat to go topside as the teenagers and couple nearly fell backwards, they saw more bubbles rising out as the long crocodile like tail thrashed about, whatever had the tail was seemly devouring the fishermen, before a huge crocodile like monster emerges from the lake, chewing on a cow and the fishermen, grinding the bodies with it's crooked shark like teeth, it's blank eyes glancing over to the kids as it's diamond shaped eyeball shrunk a bit, the monster looked about about 30 meters tall, perhaps even bigger, with odd dorsal like plates, and patches of dark blue skin around the body, it swallowed up the bodies before it turned it's attention to the kids, before quickly lurching down and chomping the couple in one swift motion as the other teenagers screamed and jumped backwards, as the monster started emerging out of the lake, and roaring loudly, that haunting roar sounded like the sound of a leather glove coated in pine-tar resin being dragged over a double bass, only much more deeper in pitch and tone as it's spines glowed a crimson red like color, with the eyes sparkling a purple like hue, roaring loudly as the monster emitted a acidic like breathe before seemly devouring the other kids, the haunting roar the last thing they all heard.....

\----  
"take a right!" Will shouted out loud as joyce quickly made the car go right, it had been a while since will's pet had gone missing, and a longer while after Hopper went out to find out where the shadow monster was that harmed will, only recently did they discover where hopper was trapped, with bob's help and Mike's keen sights, the four were able to arrive where hopper's car had parked, as joyce and bob were busy in the tunnel that lead to the gate of the upside down, will and mike were on the surface, with will clutching his chest, as his eyes glowed a bit, panting a bit as mike glanced over "what's the matter? will? do you see something? is it him again?" he asks, to which he shook his head "n...no... s...something else... m....more... b....bigger... m...more..." before he could finish, the duo froze heavily from the sounds of an echoing roar bellowing made them freeze as joyce's and bob's distant pleas about something choking hopper, both will and mike turned around to see the beast that's been causing as much trouble as the upside down was, The Bloop, mike stared, eye wided as his jaw dropped "....will?" he said, as the younger boy shakily turned to look at him "y....yeah...?" he asked, as mike slowly glanced over, breathing heavily "we're gonna need a bigger boat......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's chapter 3 edited- again- to any new readers out there, the original draft of this was a bit hind-sighted, but for now, enjoy! might edit the rest tomorrow morning, not sure.


	4. An Cold Day In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will's connections with both the mind flayer, and his pet grow deeper and stronger, but at a painful cost, MONARCH has started investigating the events of what happened in hawkins one year ago, elsewhere, dustin and the others prepare themselves against the demodogs, only to have an unlikely savior showing up when they get nearly done for.
> 
> along with That, El seems to have befriended a tiny moth while she is with her apparent sister, kali, sensing something is wrong, she would have to make a choice to either stay and heal with her sister, or go save her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again uhhhh- decided to update this chapter too before stopping for now, the next two chapters will be edited sometime tomorrow. hope you all are uh, liking the new version! im sure am.

"m...mike...? w....we... we gotta g...go now...!" will said as he and mike were frozen with fear as the staggering arctic beast lumbered towards them, growling and grumbling, Will backed up a bit more, panting heavily as he clutched his chest, somehow feeling the 'weeds' from the tunnels being torn out to free hopper, why was he feeling what the mind flayer was feeling??? odd....  
  
but seconds later he then shook that thought out, trying to get mike to back up with him but, soon enough, they were both freezing up, cold, colder than will would of minded, even more than the 'creature' inside of him, his eyes glowing slightly as one of them started to glow more crimson and blue... then out of nowhere, an huge stream of greenish like fire pierced into the parasite's gills and sail, the beast shrieking and backing up, roaring in anger and surprise, as will and mike's ears perked up at the sounds of will's pet, only this time, it was more louder, and deeper, will glancing around just in time to see the giant body that was Rex, Ramming right into the monster, knocking it further back, as Godzilla snarled loudly in anger at the beast, guarding the two while glaring daggers into the icy creature's soul, with the beast growling and staring back, steam flowing out of it's gills as it growled.  
  
what seemed like a hour, suddenly ended when the smaller but slightly more faster monster that was will's pet, roared and rushed towards the beast, moving much like a crocodile, though with the speed it swims at in the waters, the parasite snarled and rushed forward also, the two titans ramming into one another as they started clawing into eachother, the icy creature shrieking as it couldn't seem to land a actual hit on Godzilla, the smaller monster was apparently winning as Rex clamped his jaws onto the neck of the beast, makadaiju as the parasite is known as now roaring loudly as it tries to shake godzilla off, when it seemed like will's pet would be winning, it all came crashing down when will shrieked, flopping onto his back as mike snapped back from watching the fight, to noticing that the 'bad people' that were after eleven were now here, and some of them scorching up the tunnels, causing apparently serious injuries to will as he screamed, with joyce, bob and hopper being climbed out of the tunnel, with the three looking and reacting with shock.  
  
Godzilla's eyes widened, stopping to roar a bit, before he shrieks in pain as makadaiju clamps it's jaws onto his shoulder, and yanked him off, the still growing titan falling onto the ground with a thud, trying to get up, before roaring louder as an huge stream of an odd plasma like breathe blasted into godzilla's chest, damaging him as the pain was also felt by will, that, and with apparently feeling the pain the thing inside the tunnels was feeling, was getting too much for the poor boy as he almost seemed to almost go complete limp all together, shrieking out in agony as godzilla's chest nearly bursted apart, the titan yowling in pain before falling back down onto the ground, twitching and groaning as the parasite growled, before turning it's attention to the group of humans putting will in a ambulance, roaring as the monster charged forwards when godzilla rose back up to fire out a odd piercing blue like stream of fire, blasting and seemly piercing off chunks of skin and flesh from makadaiju's head, causing the beast to shriek and roar out, backing up and retreating, with smoke steaming out of the new wound, as the growing titan fell back down, exhausted and in pain....   
  
\----  
  
"what's...... wrong with him....?" An young girl asked as one of the doctors glanced over "miss? how did you get here?" he asked, to which the young girl blinked ",,,,someone let me in" she said, as the doctor huffs" probably bertie again, that damn idiot.... just wait here. don't go in the room kid." he said, before storming off, Madison waited a bit more, before quickly going to the room that Will was nursed in from, when she got the call from will's friend mike a little while ago, her father was hesitant to allow her to go, but she went anyway, will hadn't woken up yet, but she noted something was off with him, he wasn't the engerectic little kid she saw that helped her around the school, he looked worn, pale and weak, it made her feel even more worried, glancing to mike "w...what... h...happened....?" she asked as mike frowned, rubbing his forehead as he sighed slightly "something..... really... really bad happened...." he stated, as he could hear will's mother arguing with the other doctors in the nearby meeting table as Hopper rubbed his forehead, frowning as he glanced outwards, seeing nearby choppers and such "seems like our icy friend out there made some new friends..." he said, rubbing his forehead as he sighed, glancing over to the passed out will "what.... what's wrong with him...?" she asked mike, to which the boy frowned, rubbing his forehead, almost pondering if he should tell her, before sighing "well..... it has to do with one year ago...."  
  
unknownst to both of them, madison had a earpiece on her ear that her father said was a little headphone, but in reality was a prototype device for eavesdropping, with the people her father worked with, listening to the events that happened one year ago, one of the people, being the man who gave will's brother Goji in the first place, rubbed his eye, hearing the story just as clear as the others were "it seems things are more dire than we thought...." an woman's voice called out, with mark glancing over pass shindo's shoulder "yeah. seems like it. any news on the big guy?" he asked, with an camera's feed showing an slowly recovering Godzilla "he seems to be doing okay.. .for now at least... doesn't like the cold very much does he?" one of the members stated "how can you be sure?" mark asked, to which the member pointed at the feed "look here, we saw that the big aqautic ice looking freakshow out there nearly froze him up, and those flames from in those tunnels, apparently they're being absorbed somehow into the big guy, in otherwords, fire or any kind of heat possibly makes him stronger, while the cold is harmful to him, just like how the g-man was whenever he was against anything that had a shot to bring him down comprenade"   
  
he said, fixing his dreadlocks up a bit as he readjusted his blue jacket "nick would have a field day out there with all of this weirdness i'll say that much" he said, leaning back as mark rubbed his temples "listen Randy, i know your friend wanted one member from your so called HEAT team to come over here to watch us. but you can at least take this a bit more seriously can't ya?" mark said, huffing as the Jamaican grinned slightly "whatever you say boss" he said, putting his hands up "but... still all things consindered, if this little guy does turn out to be the same thing as what the g-man is apart of, then you my friends, are gonna have a really huge problem.. or not a problem at all, if he doesn't turn out anything like the first one did." he stated, to which mark and the other members only agreed in silence, as an much more older man glanced on over to the screen, seeing godzilla's image slowly shifting and changing ".....he's evolving."  
  
\---   
  
"so..... you uh.... fought one of those things before?" max said to steve, attempting to make small talk while they were waiting for the onslaught that dustin spoke of "eeeyup." he stated plainly, trying a few little swings "and your... sure it wasn't a bear...?" she asked, before dustin lost his cool "it wasn't a bear! man if you don't believe us why are you even here?!" he shouted, as max blinks slightly, before scoffing "jeez. someone's past their bedtime" she said, before climbing up the ladder to watch out for anything with lucas and his apparent red bird pet, Steve glanced on over to dustin with a little grin "good job kid, just show her ya don't care." he said, grinning as dustin sighed "i don't though,,," he said, huffing lightly as he rubs his own forehead.   
  
"so..... where did you find this little guy?" max asked Lucas as the two were keeping an eye out, with the red Bird seemly twice the size of any normal bird, the size of an vulture, though it still acted like a babie or a youngster, but still staying close to lucas "well.... was just on my way home one day and just.... found him... what about... your dinosaur?" he asked as max glanced over ".... i guess he just... found me.... i was lost in the woods one night and.... the little fella just happened to be around... after that he just... never left my sight... got used to it... my brother doesn't know that my 'dog' is a actual dinosaur though...." she said, glancing off "still don't know where he went though.... ya think he's around here somewhere?" she asked as Lucas shrugged "don't know. but if that big crocodile thing people are saying on the news is roaming about, then anything's possible. right now im more concerned with this dang fog.... where did it come from?" he stated as max glanced around "huh..... that's odd... how long did we not notice that...?" she said, before the two froze after hearing an loud shriek "they're coming!!!" steve shouted out as lucas and max went right back into the bus, with the red Bird close behind....  
  
elsewhere however, back at a faraway place, El perked up after feeling kevin nudging her leg, the girl blinking as she tilted her own head, smiling a bit "what's wrong boy? find something?" she asked, it had been a while since she had finally met her sister, kali, she's been planning for a way to bring her back to hawkins, maybe the party would like another member that was like her...! but for now she has to play around with whatever kali was doing, if it means gaining her trust enough to try to convince her to come back with her she'll do it. speaking of kali though, when el did introduce her to her three little friends she was of course, hesitant to trust them, but soon enough came tolerating the three.  
  
but for now, her attention was now on the youngest dorat, while the two older siblings of kevin were.... somewhere, what kevin showed eleven made her freeze, a tiny little moth, with odd looking patterns, and big blue like eyes, the patterns were pink and such, and the little moth seemed to be freaking out and trying to squirm out of kevin's feet as the little dorat squeaked, smiling brightly like he just caught something to show a parent, to which El was blinking rapidly, before gently picking up the fairy looking butterfly "kevin,,,, you don't pick up small animals like.. .that...... they don't like it,,,," she said, slightly scolding him as the young little critter whined, his eyes sparkling a bit as he sniffled, his tail stopped wagging all together now as he almost looked like he was about to cry,,,, to which El sighed.  
  
frowning a bit and petting his head "Aw.. cant be mad at a face like that..." she stated and that was more than enough for the dorat's mood to change all together, squealing and barking happily, wagging his tail as his eyes beamed, el smiling before glancing up to the tiny moth, she looked oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't place her mind on it, her left eye softly glowing blue for a moment "......pretty." she said, gently stroking the unusual butterfly's head, to which the fairy like moth made a little chitter sound, like it was cooing almost, she felt a odd connection to this creature, almost similar to the connection she feels with kali and her own mother but almost... primal? if that would make any sense but since she was still learning about everything she didint knew what that meant but she didint seem to mind, humming softly as she glanced up to the sky, she wonders if the others are still looking for her, or if hopper realizes she's no longer at hawkins..... but she did feel that something was heavily wrong... kali did give her the choice to leave by her own accord to go back to her policeman, or stay with her, and 'heal' together, she frowned slightly, not knowing what else to pick as she rubbed her own head, sighing a bit.  
  
\---  
"gET DOWN!" Steven shouted as he jabbed one of the demodogs with his spiked bat as it tried to get dustin, the kid was cowering over screaming as lucas was scrambling to find his own weapon, while max looked onward in disbelief but also fear, before glancing over as one of them appeared from the roof, she screamed slightly as it shrieked loudly, before something much larger lunged over the shrieking dog thing, the trio hearing a loud squeak of pain before silence, the one that steve was fending off quickly rushed over, before it too letted out a huge cry of pain, confused, steve and dustin glanced on over, and dustin straight of froze at the sight.  
  
it was another demogorgon, although this one was much like the other demodogs, but far more larger, near the size of a fully grown wolf, having yellowish like spots around it's body to make it differ from the rest, the larger young demogorgon shrieked loudly and angerily at the other demodogs, rearing up as it smacked away one of the smaller ones that was lunging over, growling and thrashing it's tail about as it growled, shrilling slightly as the other demodogs growled and snarled, backing up but not retreating "what on earth... you seeing this...?" steve asked dustin as all the boy could do was muster out ".........dart?"  
  
The larger demogorgon glanced on over at mention of it's name, but didint seem to glance for long, before it struck down another demodog that was rushing forward, the smaller creature giving out a yelp of pain as black blue like blood spewed out of it's body, dart's claws dripping with the blood of his own kind... growling and snarling once more as the pack of demodogs growled and snarled, as dart hissed heavily, most likely ready to fight to the death to protect dart, but before the fight could keep on going, the smaller creatures froze as a much more louder noise erupted, their creator, the dogs snarled, before rushing away from the junkyard, as dart did not follow, growling, and only moving forward once the group got out of the bus, to see a straggler, before steve covered dustin's eyes as dart roared and rushed over, mauling and seemly devouring the straggler as it gave out a pained cried, before silence, Lucas and max were frozen with fear by what they withnessed, as the beast grumbled, before going back onto all fours, and glancing on over to the group, blue blood dripping from his jaws and claws.... before it went on over to the group, steve by instinct held up the bat, as Dart growled slightly, backing up "w..wait.. n..no.. it's fine.. d...dart buddy... i...it's me..."   
  
dustin said shakily, walking over "dustin!" lucas whispered loudly "get back over here man!" steven then said, gripping on the bat "what the fuck is he doing?!" max said quietly as Dart chittered, glancing over to dustin as he reached his hand out "im.. im alright dart, y..you uh.. s...saved us... y...your okay now...." he said, before the unexpected happened, The large creature lowered itself and pressed the top of it's own head against dustin's palm, which caused the group to go silent ".....woah..." they all said in union as dustin nearly smiled "c....cool.. guys..! we got our own demogorgon! how awesome is this?!" he said, as lucas blinked rapidly "i- y- im- HOW IS THAT- DUSTIN--" his head was starting to hurt as he clutched it, groaning slightly "so uh.... where are those things going exactly?" Steven said, glancing off to where the creatures were going "we gotta make sure they don't... well uh. cause but... where exactly do you guys think they'd go if--" "the lab-" steven was cut off by lucas as he blinked "...huh?-" he said, as lucas looked back up "they're going to the lab....."  
  
\---  
  
"fire all weapons! fire everything at that damn bug!" an solider said as the army or well, monarch's fighting forces were trying their best to detain the parasite, to no avail as the creature was seemly making short work of them all by burning them, the beast was doubled in height, twice as large as before, roaring as it's plasma breath seemed much more powerful now, and the wound that Godzilla blasted into, was now covered with a odd lump of flesh, almost like an makeshift bandage, when the forces tried shooting it off, it was unsuccessful as the creature dodged and or protected any other attempts to worsen the injury, snarling loudly as it stomped onto a couple of tanks, roaring loudly as it clamped it's jaws down on a few jets, shaking it around and throwing it towards a small group of soldiers, screams and flames erupting before it was silenced by the makadaiju's plasma like breath.  
  
it roared loudly, growling and lumbering about, attempting to escape this attempt, before it shrieks slightly as an huge stream of fire blasted into it's makeshift bandage, causing the flesh on it's face to blow apart as it shrieks, backing and nearly falling down as the familiar roars of godzilla erupted, the titan was back on his feet, though still heavily injured he was well enough to be moving around still, and battle at a longer range, he still looked mildly the same, although covered in scars, and he was sporting a limp now due to the parasite's jaws doing something messy to his leg in their first fight, the beast glared over, and godzilla and the rest of monarch could see the exposed skull of the creature now that the ice was gone, it looked even worst now, with cracks forming and something red leaking out of the socket, the beast roared in anger as the two stared eachother down, growling as godzilla's own spines slowly started glowing, growling heavily as steam rose from their mouths and gills. it seems like another fight will be about soon, but before the two could do anything else, Godzilla Freezes, his ears perking up.  
  
his master. his master and his friends were in danger, he growled slightly, before roaring at the larger creature in front of him, before turning around and rushing off, he may of recovered enough to be moving, but he wasnt as near strong enough or bigger yet to face that creature, he needed more power somehow, growling as he was focused on going to where he sensed his master and friends are... growling as his eyes started glowing heavily, snarling a bit as his features started becoming more animalistic and such, snarling in anger as he could hear gunfire from behind, along with the bellows of the parasite and now suddenly the roars of the titanosaurus echoing, throughout his small little stroll, he found a odd couple, one of them having his master's scent, while the other wasn't, he didint know who these people were but they were in his way, roaring as he rushed past them, clamping his jaws onto them both, swallowing the man and woman whole as he kept on his way, the only thing that caught his interest was that the man had hair on his face, much like the police-man but more scruffy, and greyed, his body growing and shifting as he kept running, snarling all the while as he was making his way to the lab, glancing back as he sees the much more larger beast seemly take on the parasite, hopefully it would give him time.  
  
\---  
  
back at the lab, it seemed like everything happened so fast, the attack on the lab, the shadow monster apparently spying on them all, and will's odd changes, and of course sadly, bob's death at the hands of the demogorgons, joyce could barely even handle it all, even with hopper trying to comfort her, when some of the dog creatures started to go after them, some of them were instantly devoured by the jaws of Godzilla, joyce noticed an odd glow in will's body that slowly died down when Godzilla appeared, the monster looking far more larger than before, adapted to fend off the horde of demogorgons as he roared, his eyes glared darkly into creatures, snarling as he fired out an stream of blue fire, before he started scratching and chomping onto the demodogs, with some of them inside retreating further back into the lab, while the others outside were focused on taking down the larger threat, accidentally giving joyce and the others time to escape further.  
  
as the entire gang regrouped at last, with the party meeting Madison for the first time, before short introductions could be made further, Will's pet Godzilla's bellowing roars were echoing as the demodogs's shrieks were erupting louder, there was no time to waste, the faster they try to get the mind flayer out of will, the better so they quickly made it to the car and drove as far away as possible while Godzilla kept attacking and swallowing up some of the demodogs, his body glowing and changing slightly as he slammed his hands down on a couple of runners, roaring loudly as his spines glowed brightly, the king growling heavily in anger.  
  
elsewhere in the forest, while feasting upon a dead moose's remains, an huge dinosaur like creature heard the bellowing roar, before huffing as the fully grown gorosaurus, the same one that max had found rose up, rumbling before turning around, staring at the direction of the small town of hawkins, slowly standing up as the 40 meter tall dinosaur looking kaiju rears up and roars loudly into the air.


	5. Story Of The Titans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Kali's Gang and such gets ambushed by both the police, and odd human sized destructive bat like creatures, Eleven meets a stranger who has a past not worth explaining, back at hawkins, the party and such have a race against time to save will from being an vessel of the mind flayer, along with keeping him and the others safe from the Arctic Titanosaurus, While a certain someone explains the history of the First And Second Godzilla, both named Gojira and Dagon respectively To Jim Hopper, meanwhile the now fully grown gorosaurus starts to fend off an angry tired arctic titanosaurus as Godzilla and Makadaiju continue their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again- decided to update this chapter too, liked this one better than the old version cause the only things i needed to change from it was adding makadaiju in place of the titanosaurus as the main baddie, it makes more sense then just the arctic titanosaurus being a literal walking corpse.

It really didint take long for her and her sister's time to cut short, when it did she didint want her to go down like this, but here she and her were, hiding from both the cops and these odd bat like monsters, kevin, ichi and ni were cowering next to el, while the fairy moth was nowhere to be seen, Kali was clutching her side, blood dripping from it as she was breathing heavily, the two trying their best to stay as quiet as possible while the frenzy of those creatures, which Funshine dubbed 'Gyaos' were doing to both the cops, and her own friends, which of course, is pretty obvious, by the time most of the fighting was over, blood stains and remains of bodies were everywhere, With Eleven And Kali close to eachother as the three dorats were chittering quietly "the RV..... we can get to the RV...." El said, as Kali was silent still, clutching her side as she breathed a bit "s...sister...? what's the matter...?" she asked, as Kali stumbled down, panting a bit "..a...aint... gonna make it J...Jane...." she said, as El's eyes widened "w....wh..wha... n...no.. s...sister n...no w...we can get out of here.." she pleaded for a moment, as kali coughs "s...someone has... t...to distract those things.... and i don't want it to be you....." she says, coughing a bit, as El started sniffling, her eyes watering slightly as the blue eye on her left eye dimmed in hue as she tried to push kali onwards "we can get out while they're eating..! p..please...!" she said, as Kali frowned more, taking off her hoodie jacket, and handing it to her, and El saw that her sister had more than just one injury, she had several, and her nose was bleeding, she had been using her powers to keep them all undetected from the creatures but, she was slowly losing it "i... cant keep going.. but you... you can..."

she said, touching her forehead a bit "your..... special Sister.... more special then i.... tell mother that, im glad i got to see you again..." she said, as her eyes glowed the same color as the purple dye on her hair, the dye and glow seemly fading away from her, and unawarely transferring on over to El, as her eyes glowed a bit, seeing the Gyaos slowly emerging, her sister's last amounts of strength and energy being told in her mind to "run." as she sees a huge army of demogorgons, all of them burnt and scarred, shrieking loudly as it caused her to scream and run away with the dorats, although of course this was kali's doing, because now, she was using the army illusion to keep the gyaos away from eleven, and focused onto her, the last thing El heard before being knocked out by a small piece of the warehouse, were the loud angry shrills of the gyaos, and the worried calls of her three little dorat friends....

\---

Makadaiju had eventually made it to the lab, passing by the driving humans as it wasnt interested in them, it was focused on making the kaiju king pay for stopping it's rampage, before it hisses slightly, staring at the kaiju as the king lumbers back after swallowing up the small demo-dogs and the odd human, growling slightly before it turns around, he was much more bigger than before, 44 meters tall, having darker patches of black around his blue like body, having more defined and detailed rows of spines, and a whip like paddle tail, the purple eyes glaring into the parasite as 200 foot tall beast snarled at the 44 meter tall monster. despite the size advantage either kaiju had, the makadaiju was a parasitic species, much like the mutos and the now extinct titanus shinomura species and the precrabmin horror, though much more deadlier, due to how little people and humans know of it, at this point monarch didint call the creature makadaiju, but anicent humans did when it invaded the earth in the ice age, with cave paintings showing it in a battle against the godzillasaurus prodgious species.  
  
the parasite and godzilla both sized eachother up, before it and the king roared and rushed at eachother, attacking and clawing into the other as godzilla snarls, being smacked by it's odd sword like tail as the odd short sail on it's back emitted a oozing glow, godzilla backing up as he shakes himself, roaring, as his spines started flashing up, glowing as the parasite blinks, tilting it's head, why wasnt the other not falling down?? and then it realized a minute later that, it's shockwave wasnt weakening the king anymore, it was powering him.

the parasite realized this too late as Godzilla fired out a blazing stream of fire that scorched up it's face more, shrieking as the monster backed up, roaring in pain as the titan grinned a bit, roaring and rushing forward, lunging and knocking the other down as he proceeded to claw into the bloop's face and neck, makadaiju shrieking as it thrashed about as it tries to get godzilla off of it, but of course it did not work, the titan roaring as he bit onto the other's tongue, legit ripping it out as the other shrieked loudly, firing out a point blank plasma breath as godzilla was attempting to tear off it's head, still holding the now ripped out tongue as the kaiju hissed, gulping it down as he roared slightly, to which the bloop gets back up, blood now dripping from it's mouth, before it rears up, and roars loudly in anger at the kaiju, with godzilla roaring right back at it as he charges at it again, before he gets whipped to the ground by it's tail, the bloop snarling as it pants, blood still leaking out of it's mouth as it lumbered over, growling as it presses a foot to his chest, roaring slightly- before godzilla's eyes snapped out, and lunged forward,

clamping his jaws onto it's arm, makadaiju started shrieking in pain as it tried yanking it's arm away from godzilla, roaring as the kaiju's teeth were searing into it's flesh as it punches godzilla's snout several times, suceeding only with clawing his snout roughly with it's claws, as godzilla shrilled in pain, the bloop slammed it's foot into godzilla's chest wound, kicking him away as the prince shrieked, backing up, before firing out a atomic ray, and then being sent flying to the ground as makadaiju releases a new surprise, a odd emp like wave that deflected godzilla's atomic ray and blasted it onto godzilla's body, causing the kaiju to crash and be engulfed into flames when he collided into a building.  
  
as the bloop panted, stumbling for a moment as it groaned, glancing at it's arm, seeing a huge chunk of flesh was removed, revealing the bone on it as it grunted, before it starts to walk to the frozen kaiju, ready to finish it off, before it stops, smelling something else, gas, glancing over as it saw the car that the party was in, was driving off, as the parasite smells the kaiju's master in there, growling a bit before changing it's target once again to the party, hissing as it lumbers off away from hawkins, going instead after the party, before noticing that the titanosaurus was also giving chase, before it growled at those apes's machines flying towards it again, ah well. it can take out a few more of their tanks and such before going after the other humans.... 

\---  
El stirred slightly as she groaned and rubbed her forehead, frowning a bit as she looks around, she hears various bumps so she could conclude that she was on the road, but in what? noticing the familiar decor, it was the RV, was everything a dream...? though judging by the panic squeaks of the dorats and the worried chitters of the tiny fairy like moth, she suggested otherwise, but kevin was the most worriedsome, squealing and sniffling as he nudged el several times, the girl winching as she stroked his head ",,,im,,,, okay little one,,,," she says, wincing a bit as she frowns, glancing around, was her sister still here...? are they-

"ah. your finally awake." an strange voice said, as El glanced over, raising her eyebrows as an man was driving the RV, not looking anything like any of kali's friends, nor like the cops that surrounded the warehouse, he looked fairly young, with a buzzcut that seemed to be growing in slowly, having dirt and grime on his face, and wearing clothing that made him look like he was from the army "you were out for quite a while, those three little guys and that butterfly were worried you hit the bucket." the man said, as Eleven looked around, winching "w....who... who are you...?" she asked, as the man glanced around, giving a tired smile "Ford. Ford Brody miss, and you are?" he asked, as El winced a bit "j....ja......Eleanor....." she said, using the name that mike came up for her when they were out looking for will one year ago, the girl rubbing her forehead as ford nodded "well Eleanor, it's nice to meet ya, you were very lucky out there, way lucky. those Gyaos were too busy feasting to notice you and your..... friends..." he said, rubbing his forehead "d....did you... s..see someone there.. a...a girl with.. p...purple funny hair...?" El asked, as Ford glanced from the front view mirror ".....no, cant say i have, it was a mess when i got there with my squad, they're back taking care of the situation, why?" he asked, as El frowned "....no reason.... where are... you going...?" she asked, as Ford glanced over "that depends, where were you heading before that entire place got messed up?" he asked as Eleven stares, glancing at the three dorats, and the fairy looking butterfly, before looking firmly at the other ".....home." 

Ford glanced back over again "and where is home exactly?" he asked once more, as El looked out the window ".....h.....hawkins......." she stated, with ford stopping the RV and looking right at her "....a long way from home then.... but your in luck. im also headed there, MONARCH wants able men there asap to stop an overgrown spinosaurus from turning the entire town to an winter wonderland." he said, as the RV started up again, as El blinked, tilting her head "s....s...spino...w...what now...?" she asked as Ford blinked, glancing over silently "......nevermind." he said "try to get some sleep then, it's gonna be a long drive back to your home miss. hope your parents aren't worried sick about ya." he said, as El glanced to the three dorats, stroking kevin's head ".... they got bigger things to be worrying about....." she said quietly, as Kevin cooed and tilted his head slightly, as El's Right eye slowly emitted an odd yellow like hue, while the left was fully blue, with a jet black eyeball as the glow from that eye dimmed a bit, an small patch of her hair slightly turning purple.

\---  
".......kid." Hopper's Voice made Madison perk up from writing in her notebook, glancing on over "what?" she asked as Jim rubbed the back of his head "...what are you doing at a time like this?" he asked, to which she shrugged "....trying to take my mind off of the chaos that is happening out there with that odd.... thing and the godzillasaurus. you get used to it." she said as Jim blinked "...how do you know their names?" he asked, as the young girl glanced up "well you'd think it's bullshit but my dad works for a group that studies giant monsters like these, only we call them titans, while other people call them kaijus, or in your cases, Monsters. though what will's friends claimed that is inside of him is.... strange. seems like something from battra, or as my mother calls him, Titanus Battris" she said plainly and calmly, unlike the highly engerectic way she was before everything happened, it made Hopper Froze "..........what?" he said as she blinked "huh. surprised you didint know, thought you would afterall, monarch kept a close eye on you ever since 1954, when Dagon first attacked and turned tokyo into a wasteland" she said as that caused Jim to freeze ".........who are you?"

he asked her, kneeing down to her own eye level, as he could still hears the others attempting to figure out what will is saying to them "madison russell, daughter of mark russell and emma russell, apart of the monster team known as MONARCH, who studies unknown and ancient creatures that existed long before we did, titans were around way longer, by 1975, there were over 17 titans monarch discovered, by 1980, over 30 titans in total were discovered, by this year, 50 titans in total" she said, writing in her sketchbook again as Hopper was very confused, but also concerned "and.... they just... teach this kinda stuff to you?" he said as she glanced up "im the only kid there, and my mom aint with us anymore so. someone has to keep my dad on a leash." she said "monarch was founded in 1948, a few years after the first and second godzilla were discovered, with the first godzilla being named Gojira, while the second one that was more common throughout the years, was named Dagon by monarch's founders. Dagon was an peaceful godzillasaurus... well- before lagos island got bombed and he and his entire family were exposed to radiation that is..." she claimed, kicking her legs up and down "we haven't seen Gojira after 1964, where he and dagon appeared to destroy an invasive subspecies we call Zilla, or Titanus Jira, afterwards Dagon became our primary study, by 1980 he was the biggest godzilla and titan in the world" she stated again as Jim stares "....how big we talking about here?"

he said, as she pondered for a moment "since dagon is the first ever godzilla maximus specimen, since he was the only one larger than the other godzillasaurus orientalis.... as of 4 years ago he was around 160 meters tall, but there's been reports of an member of his species growing almost to 318 meters in height but the tallest on record currently is 180 meters tall" she said, as Hopper nearly backed up "jesus christ.... and you just- get teached this stuff?!" he said, as she shrugged "...well... .yes and no- when my mom was still with us before she left to work on something else in monarch, she would let me and my younger brother into the meetings, when she was gone i would... sometimes sneak into the room and eavesdrop on the guys.... it was worth it though, cause i get to see the expression on your face now" she said, grinning causally as hopper rubbed his forehead "right... and this... monarch has been around for... 30- 20 years?" he asked, as she shrugged "don't know actually..... uh... kinda.. forgot about that,,," she says, smiling nervously as Hopper rubs his forehead, huffing a bit "alright then....." he was about to ask something else, when suddenly, the phone started ringing, causing everyone to look up in alarm, at this point the part had deciphered will's morse code, claiming that the only way to stop the mind flayer was to close the gate, but if the mind flayer hears anything that is close to where it is being trapped well..... the others tried very quickly to dismantle and tear off the phone, but it was too late when hopper yanked and smashed it to the ground, as the loud shrieks of the demodogs echoed ".....shit..." Steven muttered as he gripped on his bat, the others looking around nervously as they waited for the creatures to show.

when they did, they were all circling the house, the walls shook and rumbled, with dustin gulping, glancing on over to Dart, who was growling heavily outside at the other demodogs as Hopper gripped onto his gun, breathing a bit heavily, before they heard the creatures squealing and shrilling, before one of them was slammed through the window, instantly dying as it laid there limp on the couch "hOLY FUCK!" steven shouted as he and dustin backed up, with dart barking slightly as Jim aimed his gun at where the creature was thrown out of. as the party soon took notice of the door that was slowly being unlocked on it's own and slowly opening

what they expected to be another creature or monster, they all froze when in came Eleven, the Girl had blood bleeding from her nose, as outside, ford came in aiming his gun from behind at the now writing and spazzing out demodogs "jesus christ..... you don't mess around kid...... kid?" he turned around, and just in time as everyone saw mike and el rushed and hugged one another tightly "y....your...... your back... i....." mike struggled to say words "y...you...... im..... i never stopped.. t..t.rying to..." he rubbed his eyes as El smiled sweetly "i know, 353 days,,,,," she said, as Kevin, ichi, and ni flew in through the window, the three little dorats meeting lucas's and mike's strange pets, the red bird and the armdillao like thing, Dart went over to the group and hissed a bit, the three dorats shrieking a bit and hiding behind el, who quickly noticed the much larger creature and froze, her eyes glowing a bit "woah woah wait!"

dustin shouted a bit "he's on our side! he's on our side!" he stated, as Dart snorted a bit, before she calmed down a bit, as she noticed max, who waved slightly, but she didint response back, before she sees joyce "hey there..." she said, as el went over and hugged her, joyce smiling and patting her head "welcome back.." she said, as hopper stares a bit, before he glances at madison, before glancing on over to el, his eyes blinking "am i seeing double here or is it just me....?" he said, as el and madison both looked at eachother, like they were seeing a mirror as they were nearly twins, or well- the thing that made it set apart was that el was smaller than madison, and that she of course, now had different eye colors, and an few purple stripes on her hair, along with having an torn up hoodie that kali gave her, and her jeans were a bit cut and torn, mainly due to of course, the gyaos, speaking of her eyes, her left eye was colored a bright dark blue, with an purple hue replacing the black eye ball, while her right eye was colored an bright golden yellow, with an black dot still remaining as the eyeball, and her lips were a bit cut, a small gash on the upper to the lower lip, and a bit of dirt was also on her too, but she looked mainly the same, when she of course saw will she was frightened to learn what had happened.

an shadow monster whom dustin called the mind flayer that somehow inhabited him and is now slowly using him as a vessel, she took note of the changes that will had on him, his skin was once again as pale as it was when el first saw him in the upside down, though he was taller now, nearly taller than mike oddly, his ears were far more pointed and sharp now, and his teeth seem to be sharper, fangs almost showing as he laid there drugged and asleep, there were odd lines on his neck that el couldn't make sense of what it was, and his hair was a lot messier than before, and his hands, almost seemed like claws, and odd ridges on his arms that almost seemed like the outlines of scales like rubber, or more like radiation burns. was it from the mind flayer or when he was stuck in the upside down for two weeks straight? "w...what.... what happens n..now...?"

she asked, as mike held up the note "he wants us to close the gate but we're pretty sure none of us can do it... well... expect..." she looked around, before pointing at herself "me?" she stated, as he and the rest of the party, minus will, nodded "....can ya do it kid?" Hopper said, crossing his arms, as el glanced over to the three dorats, who were chirping quietly, and playing around with the red bird and armdillo looking creature, while Kevin and the fairy looking butterfly, were resting against dart. she glances back, nodding firmly "....yes."

she said, as the others nodded "good.... then we all know the plan. you kids stay here, keep an eye on your... friends- while me and el and... who are you?" hopper said, pointing at ford "ford brody, member of the us goverment and senior member of MONARCH sir." he stated, giving a salute "right. me, el and Ford will head to the lab, me and him will clear a path, and she'll focus on getting the gate shut down. while joyce, jonathan, and nancy focus on getting that thing out of will." he said firmly "hey what about me?" steve said as hopper slowly turned around "your job is make sure these kids don't get out of this house... even her." he says, pointing at madison, who just causally waved to ford "heya ford!" she said, as brody waved back "hey there mads. long time no see." he said as hopper rubs his forehead "and you kids. you are going to listen this time" he says, once again sternly as mike frowned "but that- that place in the tunnels! what if-" "i said. stay here. where it's safe. we almost lost will to that place. we aint losing any more of you" hopper said, cutting off mike entirely as the kid frowned, looking down, before raising his head back up to say something.

but then an loud booming shriek erupted as the remaining demodogs that didint retreat, were chomped and swallowed up by an large force, as a loud echoing roar erupted as the group scrambled, with the little monsters inside all squealing in surrpise and fear "OH COME ON!!!" steve shouted as it wasnt the parasite, but rather, the arctic titanosaurus itself, the Titanosaurus growled, lowering it's head to stare at the group, it's large eyes focusing on joyce who was holding a still passed out will, growling heavily as it tried to reach them, with el quickly using her powers to push back the large beast, the titanosaurus shrieking as it stumbles back, whimpering right before it attempts to fire out it's freezing breath, as El quickly used her powers again to try to block it from reaching her and the others, but she had been a bit more drained after using her powers to make all the demodogs, minus dart immobile, and she still wasnt used to kali's powers and energy now being enfused within her, but she wasn't letting anything else take her or her friends or family away.

when it seemed like the monster wouldn't stop, an huge rock came out of nowhere from behind and slammed itself onto the creature's head, the titanosaurus shrieking and stumbling away, shaking it's head heavily before it freezes at a loud roar bellowing at it..... the others glancing over as the titanosaurus turns around, snarling at what attacked it, another monster, it was another dinosaur like it, but this one was more darker in hue in terms of blue, with a reddish like neck, and a green like underslide, and a long whip like tail, with an sharp knife like edge to it, made of pure steel, the eyes glared into the other, and emitted another roar, the 40 meter tall dinosaur roaring and thrashing the tail about, as the titanosaurus snarled and also roared back as the two rushed at eachother, clawing and ramming their heads together as the party watched onwards "what is that?!" lucas said outloud as max squinted a bit, before her eyes widened "it's Gory!" she said as the others looked at her with confusion "....the dinosaur...? the one that lucas told you about!" she started, as the rest of the party still looked confused, as they glanced out to see the dinosaur stomping the titanosaurus into the ground, roaring into it's face. as for why the titanosaurus is even here it's quite simple really.   
  
After the events of 1955 where both it and dagon were frozen, the ice broke off, causing the frozen specimen to appear in what is now hawkins, makadaiju's metorite awoken it from it's slumber, and the radiation from it had caused it to grow from 30 to nearly 70 meters in height, though the adults were known to be much bigger, with normal variants of the titanosaurus species reaching heights of around 140 meters, with the arctic titanosaurus being around 150 meters, it makes sense, if Godzilla is the tyrannosaurus rex of the kaijus, then titanosaurus is the spinosaurus. for this one, it's still a juvenile, and why is it out and about? because well, when you have a group of people that studies monsters and a parasite waking you up, you get pretty damn cranky boys.

"the one that was hiding in my backpack?" she stated as the other kids went "ohhhhhhh" before they all covered their ears as the bloop released a loud pained roar, The Gorosaurus had clamped his jaws onto it's neck, the other thrashing about as it tried to claw the gorosaurus away from it, roaring loudly as the others took that time to escape the house, while steve and the rest of the party minus will and el, were still in the house like they were told to do, while elsewhere, in a sea of destruction, another monster was making his way towards the fight, eyes glowing deeply with rage, as odd flying creatures flew by his side, all of them with mutiple looking eyes, all of the eyes red as they shrieked and hissed loudly as their master stormed through the town, letting out a mighty deadly roar

\----  
"now there's four?!!" rick shouted loudly as the camera feeds hidden around hawkins showed the gorosaurus and the titanosaurus duking it out "first godzilla! and then the titanosaurus! and now that thing! and what more, there's been reports of gyaos appearing! this is just like what went down in 1962!" he stated as the others were trying to figure out how to handle this, randy was rubbing his forehead, glancing to mark "hey! why don't we let the amgino say the word right? what's it gonna be boss?" he said, the members now stopping, and turning their glances over to mark, as he was thinking, glancing at the feed, before looking over a few plans, glancing back over to rick, thinking for a moment as he looks over at another feed, showing the ice trap that godzilla was in, was now broken, and a trail of ashy footprints being pressed into the ground were the only things that was on the feed showing hawkins lab, after a while, Mark sighed, and stared firmly at rick and spoke ".....is the Jet jaguar project ready for deployment?."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well-- that ended on a cliffhanger did'int it boys?


	6. The King's wrath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the battle rages on, Godzilla joins in on the fray, along with the parasitic makadaiju, now the battle was a all out war between the titans, but as some may know, those who angered godzilla, never live the day, never anger the king of the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this chapter has been updated to better suit the new revamped version of this story, i think it came out a bit better, and made a bit more sense, and gave a bit of a reference to issue one of godzilla in hell, you all get a cookie and a surprise if you can guess which part of that comic is referenced hehehehe

the fight with the gorosaurus and the arctic titanosaurus was brutal so far, with the gorosaurus's larger height and size, it was hard for the bloop to get a proper hit down, mainly cause it keeps getting slammed down and clamped onto by the gorosaurus's tight jaws, it had tried a couple of times to get the party, but it shrieked in pain after being stabbed in the nose by the gorosaurus's knife like tail, goro growling before clamping his jaws onto the other and throwing it around like a ragdoll, at times, trying to destroy it's head so it could no longer move, but of course it wasnt going to be that easy, but the dinosaur did not mind that, if he has to break every bone in it's body to make sure it wont hurt him or his family ever again, then he'll do so gladly, roaring as he did a kangeroo like kick, knocking the other down towards a hill, as the titanosaurus roars in pain, with goro chasing after the other with a determined roar, right as joyce and the others get to work on getting the mind flayer out of her son, who was just starting to wake up from the heat as his eyes glowed brightly, black veins slowly forming from his eyes as the mind flayer inside, shrieked with pain.  
  
back with the battle, as the two dinosaurs kept fighting like animals, Gorosaurus snarls and smacked a few of the titanosaurus's teeth out as it backs away, hissing slightly before an plasma like ray erupts out of nowhere, knocking the 40 meter tall dinosaurus away from the titanosaurus as it shrieks, the larger dinosaur grunting and glancing over, before hissing a bit, seeing the 50 meter tall parasite as makadaiju grunts and hissed slightly, the two staring at eachother, before they both looked over to the gorosaurus, the dinosaur grumbling as he staggers up, glancing over and roaring slightly before the three rushed at eachother, roaring loudly as they attacked eachother at once, clawing and biting and kicking into their skin and such.  
  
\---  
  
"i said- FOR THE LAST TIME" the redhead stated, lifting the bat up as she scowled "leave me and my friends the fuck alone!" max said, slamming the baseball bat right near billy's crotch as the dazed and exhausted 'giant' of a man looks over with wide eyes, before being kicked in the face by steve, who was bruised up like hell as he spits into his face "you.... heard her......" he said, before staggering backwards and falling against the car as the rest of the party were surprised as hell, with mads whistling slightly "wow. she aint fucking around." she said, as the others perked up from hearing the nearby fighting, lucas's and mike's little pets were cowering in billy's car as mike glanced over to the crew "we get one shot at this! if max's dinosaur cant hold off that thing for long, it'll come back for all of us! or will! which is why we need to get this done as soon as possible!" he stated, as the others nodded "but uh... question, how are we going to a literal another world without uh..... a tear in time and space?" she stated, as the others glanced at one another. before they all looked up to see a horde of odd flying creatures, all of them heading towards one place where the battle is happening, the bryers's house.  
  
\---  
  
Goro roars in pain as he gets blasted down by the bloop's plasma like ray, and the arctic titanosaurus piercing the ribs with it's icy like breath. as the dinosaur shrilled in pain, he was having the upper hand for quite a while, but he had to get cocky and relied on his brute strength and huge size rather than his speed, to which the bloop, while much more smaller than goro, was able to outsmart him enough to be able to hit a weak-spot, the other snarling in pain as the bloop kept trying to rip the neck off, as the titanosaurus watches, huffing quietly before yelping as a huge rock slams itself onto the back of the other's head, roaring as makadaiju stops, and glanced over, before an row of yellowish atomic rays blasted into the other, causing the bloop to rear back in pain, roaring loudly as it looks around, before a few more rays pierced into it, as the titanosaurus hisses at seeing the parasite fall down, looking around before one massive blue like ray blasted into the titanosaurus, causing it to get sent flying as it shrieks in pain as it backs up, growling before looking over and freezing.

Godzilla stood there, swaying his whip like tail as his piercing purple eyes glared into the othesr, baring his teeth as an swarm of blue winged wyvern plant like creatures were shrilling and roaring at the titanosaurus, godzilla growling as smoke exhaled out of his nostrils, before glaring more as makadaiju gets back up, before roaring loudly as his servum swarm shrieked and flew right at the bloop, firing and scratching onto it as godzilla roared loudly, rushing over on all fours as he lunges onto the titanosaurus , clamping his jaws straight into the other as the servum fired out rays into the bloop's body as the other shrieked in pain, with godzilla slamming the titanosaurus straight down into the bryers's house, destroying it completely as the other roared, kicking godzilla off of it as it coughs heavily, before it could get up, goro slammed his feet onto it's body, causing it to roar out in pain as the other clamped his jaws onto it's exposed shoulder, which had been burnt and nearly sliced open by godzilla's atomic ray, as goro forced the other up, makadaiju was still distracted by the servum, the huge parasite thrashing about in anger as the servum started to bite down onto the other, the acidic blood emitting from the servum causing the other great pain.

Godzilla groaned as he stumbled back up, his body growing and shifting as he pants a bit, grumbling as he looks to one of his minions, who was flapping their wings repeatedly in fear, it could sensed the others were in danger, with a nod he snorted heavily as the alerted servum's eyes changed from red to green as it turned around to fly away, as godzilla started slowly changing, growling darkly as his eyes glowed brighter, slowly standing upright as Goro and the other Servum were busy dealing with the Bloop as he and goro on the other hand, were dealing with the huge spinosaurus like creature as the titanosaurus shrieked, clamping down onto goro, the other hisses more, trying to fend off the dinosaur as his tail thrashed about, before stabbing the arctic titanosaurus right in the eye! the beast roars out, the eye dripped out blood before being kangeroo kicked by the other. makadaiju shrieks as the titanosaurus was pushed onto them, with the servum firing out more rays from their mouths onto the beasts, as godzilla also did this, firing out his atomic ray into the two beasts.  
  
\---  
  
back at the lab, Hopper and Ford were clearing the way for a path, as El was walking through the halls, with the three dorats by her side, she frowns as she notices owens laying against the ground, when hopper went over with ford, and the good doctor was still alive, breathing heavily as she froze, instinctively hiding behind hopper as the other looked with a raised brow "dang doc.... those freaks got ya good..." he said, with doc huffing quietly as he glanced over to El, along with the three little dorats, whom were feasting upon the remains of some of the demodogs "right uh... i was gonna tell you about her.... this is eleven. eleven.. doc owens.... she has been living with me for a year and... now she's about to save all our asses..." he said, before patching up his wounded leg "maybe... after all of this is said and done, you could help her too, have her get a normal life, one where she's not.. cabled... prodded.. or ya know.. treated like a lab rat? okay?" he said, before tightening up the belt, causing the doctor to wince "just.. think it over and uh.." he hands the doctor an spare gun "don't go anywhere" he said, as owens chuckled weakly, coughing after as hopper, ford, and el kept going downwards, with the three dorats following soon after  
  
they arrived near the odd area where the entrance down to where the gate is located, hopper glancing around a corner, and freezing as he motioned ford to back up "those dog things are still there." he whisped, as the three dorats gave out low growls and such as eleven stares "i can take them." she said as hopper shook his head "no. no. they don't know we're here. we have the element of surprise" he pointed out as ford nods "yeah. i agree. we wait for a opening and take down those things, and the rest should be easy... for you anyway kid." he says as eleven huffs, looking down before motioning her three dorats to stand down as they hissed before doing so, with hopper sighing as he looks over, gripping on his gun as he took in a deep breath, and turned around the corner, aiming his gun with the intent of shooting them all down.  
  
But then, the strangest thing happened, the demo-dogs suddenly hissed in pain, and curled up, thrashing about before falling down with small little thuds as the three stared forward in confusion "what.... was that...?" ford asked as hopper hears something on the radio, pulling it out as he hears jonathan's voice coming through "hopper! close the gate! we got it out of will!" he says as both he and eleven glanced at eachother "seems like there is a god out there. wonder how they got it out of him that fast." Fordy says as he loads his gun "let's go close down this show that thing is pulling on."

\---  
a little weak call echoed throughout the tunnel as an small but odd looking igauna crawled through the tunnels, this place was very toxic, not of their world, most species knew it, but this one didint, it had ran away from an abusive owner named 'Troy' for apparently not being scary enough, hissing a bit as it looked around, shaking and shivering, he didint like the cold, at all, he wanted to so badly be away from here, the appearance of the lizard was... of course special. it was like any other normal igauna for that matter, but the way that made it special was it's skin being an charocal like black color, with the eyes being orange and yellow, it then froze for a moment upon hearing voices, chittering quietly as it weakly followed the voices, hissing a bit as it sniffed, hearing someone go "jesus christ what the hell is this place..." max said, looking around as the others weren't that interested "i do not want to know, let's just burn up this place and get outta here, my dad is gonna be freaking pissed...." maddie said, as the others, wearing protective gear to cover their breathing and such, move forward, while their little friends were on the outside of the tunnel, with Dart keeping watch as The odd Bird and Armdiallo like creature were sticking close to him, Dart didint mind it, huffing as he glanced to the odd fairy looking butterfly staying perched on his head, rumbling as he glanced on back over to the tunnel, worried for his friend but dustin told him to stay on watch, plus if he did then he'll get another treat! and he likes treats! he took notice of an odd flying thing that was flying straight towards them, before it changed course and started flying deeper into the forest, for where it was going he didint care, just as long as it didint harm his master- no, his friend. he huffs lightly, streching for a moment before he looks around, keeping an eye out for anything harmful or dangerous.

back inside the tunnel, said Dustin sort of got lost from the group, and looked around, as an odd black spore instantly opened up as it fell all over him, dustin screaming as he fell down, the spores got over to the igauna too, causing it to hack and almost wheeze, the others went back to check over dustin as he breathed and coughed, when the party heard the other noises, with mike going over and noticing the weak and cold igauna, perking up as he picked it up, it shook and whined "woah woah hey there little guy it's okay... hey it's okay..." mike says, gently stroking the head "this kind of place is not for someone like you..." he said as the little guy slowly calmed down "hey! mike! this aint the time for making new friends!" Steve said, swinging his bat around a bit "come on! the others are setting up the gas" he said as mike frowned, placing the igauna onto his shoulder "stay there, okay little fella? im getting you out of here" he said, as the lizard hissed softly, but seemed to understand, bobbing his head slightly as the party begins their work.  
  
the odd 'igauna' wasnt always this small though, this was the same offspring from the egg that zilla jr found on the island with komodithrax how the egg found itself from new york all the way to hawkins is anyone's best guess but eventually one theory points out that godzilla eggs are normally found in one giant egg is because when it hatches, instead of one giant baby godzilla, mutiple baby godzillas comes out, though as for larger specimens, another theory points out that if the embryeos are too weak, their soft squishy bodies will attempt to fuse or grow into one or two beings with the others, which of course, explained will's pet giant monster's case of being around the size of a trex when he first hatched, and it claims that the baby that came from the mutated komodo dragon's egg also had siblings when the egg itself hatched, only it was the one that apparently got sent off to hawkins, either by accident or by fate. 

\----  
The Bloop had eventually gotten the servum to get away from it, as it knocks the titanosaurus off, the two shrieking at one another before makadaiju was mauled upon by gorosaurus, the titanosaurus huffs, getting up as it growled and hissing a bit as it panted, turning it's attention onto the main threat, but froze when it realized that godzilla was nowhere to be found, looking around before roaring loudly as it's sail was engulfed into flames, turning around before being punched nearly to the ground as godzilla grunts, feeling a small burst of strength as he sensed a lot of heat coming from his master, his eyes burning with fury as while his master was in pain for some reason from the fire, he was getting fueled by it, roaring loudly as he rushes to the other monster as the titanosaurus barely had time to react as it was slammed onto the ground by godzilla's fist.   
  
the king roaring in anger as he began to claw and rip and tear onto the other, the titanosaurus roaring in pain as it thrashed about, with godzilla punching it repeatedly as on cue with the amount of fire hurting the mind flayer inside of will, the fire was fueling godzilla further, increasing his strength as he was tearing apart the other like it was nothing, when the party burst apart the tunnels with fire, and on cue with nancy piercing the mind flayer possessed will, it gave godzilla enough strength to lift up the bloop that suddenly had mauled onto him from behind as goro was seen being knocked outand fired out a massive atomic breath, blasting makadaiju into the titanosaurus as the two beasts shrilled loudly, before being engulfed with flames, makadaiju seemly almost melting apart into the titanosaurus as it shrieks, thrashing further as the burning dinosaur, having the entire body of makadaiju melted into him, tries to blindly attack godzilla, before going limp as godzilla fires out one more atomic ray, destroying the creature's face as all parts of the head and mouth bloomed open like a demogorgon, with blood pouring out as it falls down onto the ground with a heavy thud, going motionless as the flames slowly died down, showing it's charred corpse.

the kaiju king panted a bit, his servum army flapping and shrilling in victory, the king panting slightly as he backs up, coughing a lot as he groans, heavily breathing with his tail shifting, his eyes dimming down as he clutched his chest, panting a bit as he groaned slightly, snorting and huffing slightly as he shook his head, something was still wrong, he can feel it..... he froze when he sees an large odd black noodle, quickly devouring the remaining servum, attempting to fix itself, that was the creature that infected his master, growling as he roared loudly, right on time as the party arrived back to the remains of will's house to see the stand off "woah....." dustin said as mike was eye-wide "that's.. t..t.he mind flayer?" max said shakily, as she noticed Goro was badly hurt, before the others had glanced up, seeing the huge black trendril shrieking and changing form, growing a mouth, and arms and spines, mutiple eyes forming as it growled and snarled at Godzilla, who growled back, the two staring at eachother, before the creature moved it's gazes from godzilla, to the injured goro, before it shrieked and flew down, godzilla's eyes widened as he roared, rushing forward as he attempted to stop it, roaring loudly as his spines flashed heavily, growling and snarling before he swats it away as the odd black sphere goes for another target, glancing over and growling as it clamps onto the corpse of the melted together titanosaurus and makadaiju.

\---  
Will winced as he clutched his chest, panting and coughing slightly as his eyes opened up widely, one eye was still normal in a way, but yellow with a black silt, while the other was an orange red kind of eye, with an yellow eyeball, the white in the eye had been replaced by the orange red like color, and the entire eye ball was replaced with the yellow orb, but an blue hue emitting from where the actual eyeball was meant to be, panting as will shook "s...sweetie...? what's wrong?" she asked, as will gulped, coughing as he hears a loud shriek "what the hell was that?!" nancy shouted, as she and Jonathan went out to see "....oh.... shit..." she and him both said in unison "what's out there?!" she shouted as will struggled to find the words, he sensed his friend somehow, he sensed that rex was in pain, similar pain from when that... that thing putted itself inside of his own body, back outside an huge bat like creature, nearly bigger than the demogorgon as it roared and shrieked at nancy and Jonathan, it couldn't had find the girl, but these two will do for it's hunger, growling as it's wings flapped, snarling as nancy and him slowly started backing away "m....mom..!" he shouted "please tell us you brought a gun...!" he said as joyce glanced over, just in time to see the large creature "..w....what the hell....?"

the monster snarled, drooling with saliva as it's wings fluttered, growling, it sensed an young one, an easy meal for the taking as it snarled, flapping it's wings as it tried to get in, but of course, it wasnt successful before it can try another way though, an atomic ray pieces an chunk of it's own wing, shrilling as the three heard a much more louder roar, the large winged bat creature turned around, only to get stomped onto by the Servum that left the battle to go protect the party, the large beast growled, an strange liquid forming from it's mouth, as the mutiple eyes on it started flashing different colors, hissing before it shook it's head, roaring as it started to clamp and seemly... absorb the creature somehow?! the winged monster thrashed about, shrieking as it's entire body was getting nearly merged into as nancy, Jonathan, Joyce and a very scared but weakened will watched in horror as the much more larger wyvern looking beast was making short work of the creature, it's body and such slowly changing, growing spines, along with a pair of arms as well, it's many eyes forming into a simple pair of eyes, and it's skin changing from a blue like color to a more plant like hue, flapping it's wings as it growled slightly, the winged plant looking trex creature glanced over to the four, and hissed softly, flapping it's wings before perking up, hissing and quickly flying off, towards where will's own house was "r...rex.... h...he's..... in trouble..." Will manages to say, as joyce's phone rings, his mother picking it up "hello?" she said and she hears a very frantic maddie's voice "s-sweetie? what's wrong.... what?! what do you mean will's pet monster is having a tantrum? i-" the phone line gets disconnected as her eyes widened, glancing to will as he shook slightly "m.....mind... f....flayer....."

\----  
"god--" "zilla" both maddie and mike said as the hulking beast slowly turned around, something that looked exactly like Godzilla was created from the corpse of the titanosaurus and makadaiju, it was 9 more meters taller than godzilla, seemly looking a lot like him, though they differ in some ways, it was more greyish and dark, with a whale like tail, and ashy blue like spines, and ghostly white eyes, the beast roars as godzilla growls, backing up for a moment before will and his family arrives, and they saw the two godzillas staring down "rex!" will calls out as Godzilla perks up, glancing over, before the other snarls and yelps as the odd godzilla like mind flayer double lunged forward and clamped it's jaws onto godzilla's shoulder, the other snarling as he knocks the other off, hissing slightly.  
  
both Godzilla and the ashy double snarled at eachother, before attacking one another once again, clawing and kicking the other in the stomach, snarling a bit further as they both roared and headbutted eachother, the double looking more dusty as it roars, firing out a odd black ray into godzilla as he roars out in pain, backing up further as the others watched as an odd ashy aura oozed out of godzilla as the kaiju grunts, shaking his head, before roaring loudly as he smacks the mind flayer away as it backs up, the godzilla like double roaring loudly as scars started appearing across it's body, the ashy like skin slowly becoming more solidfied as the two behemoths clawed and punched one another in a animalistic way as the whale like tail bashed into the other.  
  
Godzilla grunts and shoves it away, backing further as more of those odd ashy dots oozed out of him, causing the kaiju to grunt and nearly fall down once more, grumbling slightly as the mind flayer snarls, seemly becoming more solid by the second as it fired out another odd ray, piercing godzilla again as the kaiju king roars, falling down to his knees a bit more as will realized what it was "it's trying to cool him down... it's going too..." he and the others froze as the mind flayer started rushing towards godzilla, firing our another ray as godzilla yelps, rearing up, before roaring as the odd double lunged onto the other, the dots and bits and odd stuff of the mind flayer swirling and curling and forming onto godzilla, like it was making an coat of armor and such, or more like the mind flayer was engulfing godzilla into it's own body, eventually the thrashing about stopped, as the fused mind flayer and godzilla slowly stood up, an mixture of both the mind flayer's roar and godzilla's own roar erupted slightly, giving it the nickname, the godzilla flayer.

The Godzilla Flayer growls as it turns around, glaring at the party with a dark glow in it's eyes, before it slightly winched as will nearly choked out a breath of air as he felt the pain from his back a few seconds late, but the beast growled, and glanced up, seeing the attacker, an large red painted robotic like man, landing down and seemly equal in size to the godzilla flayer, although instead of 50 meters it was around 30 meters, it had a odd alien like look to it, with black square like eyes, and a odd looking grin, along with having an hose like gun strapped onto it's wrist, the mech makes a call like shriek, taunting godzilla by moving it's hand up and down, gesturing him to "try to get me" kind of manner.  
  
\---

of course, the possessed godzilla blindly roared and rushed forward, the godzilla flayer blind with rage as it snarled and fired out it's atomic breathe, to which the mech dodged with ease, and fired an odd blue like ray from it's eyes, piercing open the gills for a moment as godzilla roared, backing up, clutching his neck as it snarled, before he rushed forward, with the other flying and dropkicking the other, before it yelps as godzilla grabbed the mech's foot, snarling before he proceeded to slam the robot onto the ground a various amount of times, before clamping the other's neck with it's fist and throwing the robot away, the fire-fighter painted mech crashed into the ground, dazed as sparks flew out of it, getting back up as godzilla snarled once again, an flicker of the kaiju king's eyes flickered back to normal, before it went to a mixture of the mind flayer's red like eyes, and godzilla's blue like eyes, the two were starting to have trouble staying together, with godzilla trying his hardest to break the mind flayer away from him, while the mind flayer wants to finish what it started, the mech uses this as an advantage as it flew over, right before it gets slammed back down by the monster lifting and slamming it's whale like fin tail like a baseball bat, sending the mech flying and then crashing, the kaiju roared, stumbling backwards as it turns around, with godzilla and the mind flayer switching between control  
  
the godzilla flayer snarled as it's body started to heat up, with the mech getting back up and firing out a barrage of missles and rockets, some of them badly affecting both godzilla and will, with will he felt his jaw get sore, his neck stinging, his chest burning, his leg cramping up, and his hands burning as the godzilla flayer gets shot in various parts of it's body, along with having the whale fin on the tail be blown apart, shrieking as the mind flayer was attempting before the beast roars loudly and seemed to show everyone a brand new trick, an dozen row of rays blasted out of godzilla's spines, seemly hurting the mind flayer, as the beast shrieks and explodes from godzilla's body as the creature snarled and gets blown apart, before reforming into the godzilla flayer once again, only this time, it wasnt in godzilla's body, it snarls, backing up further before getting blasted away by another atomic ray,

The Kaiju snarls loudly, clutching over his head as his skin seems to be slowly turning back into normal, though with burns and such scorching his body, the mech slowly staggers back up, as well as the gorosaurus, before goro staggered towards godzilla, whining a bit before falling to the ground, passing out due to exhaustion, the mech noticed this, and glanced over at godzilla, who snarled and coughed heavily, as it glanced over and noticed the godzilla flayer twitching and getting back up slowly, as the mech huffs before it aimed it's wrist, it's hose like gun seemly charging up for something "wait... what is that thing doing...." mike said quietly, before mads gulped "killing two birds with one stone...." she stated, as steven pointed out shortly after "but it's going to be a nasty expl.... oh fuck."

joyce on the other hand, quickly and very sternly ordered everyone to get into the car, including will, who was staring eye-wided as he tried telling godzilla to just run "mom! no! i can tell him to stop! please!" he pleaded, before they all jumped back when Godzilla releases a huge roar, firing out both the remaining bits of the mind flayer, and an huge purple like stream of atomic fire, first of all, piercing and firstly blasting the mech to an few buildings and trees, before the ray gets englufed into the godzilla flayer, the beast letting out a blood curling shriek.  
  
\---

"....will- your monster is fucking awesome." dustin said from the window of the car as joyce and will stared in shock, the kaiju king panting as he shakes his own head, before the godzilla flayer's roars echoed once more, the other growling and glancing over in annoyance as the broken apart beast snarled, still alive and kicking as it twitches, snarling heavily. as godzilla grunts slightly, getting back up.  
  
the godzilla flayer snarls and fires out another one of those black rays, before the kaiju king snarls out and backs up, before he roars loudly, sending out a odd shockwave as the godzilla flayer snarls, backing up, the eyes glowing in anger before shrieking out loudly and opening it's body apart as it skin spilts open and reveal its true form, having massive jaws and a multitude of sharp-tipped tendrils as the godzilla flayer shoots out those tendrils, clamping them and wrapping it around godzilla as the kaiju king snarls in surprise, trying to get the odd things off as he was seemly slowly pushed into the creature, backing up as he roars, grunting as he slowly gets an idea, his spines flickered with his eyes glowing.  
  
godzilla seemly did a impossible and crazy thing, roaring loudly as he rushed forward to the huge beast, as it gives out a roar of confusion before godzilla fires out a purple colored atomic ray, piercing it apart as the godzilla flayer lets out a huge roar of pain, before being blown apart as bits and guts and gore flew everywhere, with the huge cloud of the mind flayer getting burned away by godzilla's flames, and pushed upwards, before seemly two halves of the clouds burst apart, with one getting sent even farther, before crashing into a massive lake with a big explosion like splash, and the other, seemly going farther from the town and forest all together.  
  
Godzilla pants, backing up before glancing down, seeing the skull of the arctic titanosaurus flopped onto the ground, before the other growled, and stomped his foot down, letting out a loud and mighty roar into the air loudly as the others stared from the car, with steve outside the car in shock "holy fucking shit kid.... your pet is freaking unstoppable." he called out as will and maddie both glanced up, before his ears twitched, getting out of the car as he turns to the corner and sees choppers heading their way "oh no..." he calls out to godzilla "Rex! rex!!! get out of here! get out of here hurry!!" he calls out as the kaiju king turns around, rumbling before glancing over, his spines flickering as he glares a bit at the milltary that was approaching "no rex! no! go back! go back!" he says, before the other grunts and backs up, nudging the gorosaurus as dinosaur groans and gets up weakly, before the two started lumbering off away from the town and into the forest, with the party driving off as will glanced back to where his house once stood, frowning a bit, well... where were they gonna live now..?


	7. The New Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has been saved, but things wouldn't be the same again, godzilla's existence is now known to the world, well. mostly in hawkins while the rest of the world? barely ever knew what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd here we are- ending this off with the revamped story with a fitting small ending, now- i can focus on finishing up lake jordan's monster GJHDJHJDHKDH- hope you all enjoy the new revamped story!!!

the moment the group all came back to mike's own house, everyone was pretty much exhausted, with mike making sure that their little iguana friend was all warmed up by wrapping it in a blanket, while Ang, the little nickname mike made for the 'armdiallo' he found, was resting in el's little bed fort, while Dart, Rody and the fairy moth were passed out snoring in the corner of the room, Nancy came back with jonathan after they gathered up what they could from will's old house, she was curious about the little lizard mike got, when joyce and the others asked the party what happened, they told them that they went to the tunnel system, and of course joyce was very upset and worried for them, including will, despite the current state he was in, he was the most worried for Maddie "a...are you sure your okay??" he said, as Maddie smiled "I'm alright bryes, I'm the one who should be asking you that" she said, gesturing to his side "that thing must of not wanted to come out of you.... how are you feeling??"  
  
Will sighed, rubbing his neck "uh... well- i nearly died, got possessed by a lovcrafitain monster, and everything hurts... sooo im feeling pretty goddamn peachy " he says, before the lights from hopper's car pulled up as joyce opens the doors, with the three dorats flapping their wings and squeaking tiredly, they looked a lot more different now, their bodies massive the demo-dogs but still upright, but their heads and such remained the same, although their wings have grown out to be more bat like, but the three siblings were as tired as el was, whom hopper brings in carrying "el! is she...." mike asked with worry in his voice as hopper shushed them "she's alright. tired but alright, she did good... real good..." he says, placing the tired girl on the couch as she was out like an light, with Kevin flying over and resting on her lap, as the other two siblings soon followed after, mike shown the iguana to the sleeping el "this is eleven, and she just saved the entire world bud" he says, as the iguana chittered, cooing a bit before mike stroked it's head.  
  
Will hums slightly, staring before he gets up slightly, putting his hands in his pocket as he walks out, with joyce glancing over "sweetie are you okay?" she asks as the other glanced over, smiling tiredly "yeah mom im... imma just... take a walk.... a lot happened..." he says, as he walks out of the basement, into the outside as he takes a breather, looking around further as he rubs his forehead, huffing quietly before he looks over and sees the same servum as before, the trex sized creature landing down and staring at the other as he blinks "what's up.....??" he asks before it lowers it's wing, with the other blinking before he glanced over to the house "....yeah... i could use a break.... where are you gonna take me too...?" he asks, getting on the servum as the other flapped it's wings, before flying off, unaware that maddie was watching it, blinking before she told joyce and hopper what had happened "where he's going?" he asked as she pointed to the forest "probably to one of the lake" she says, as hopper huffs "i'll go get him..." he says, before joyce shakes her head "no hopper.... he needs some time to himself..." she says, before the other sighs "alright...."  
  
\---  
  
back with monarch, the team were studying the remains of the titanosaurus, with randy pointing out to mark that "this thing been's asleep for a century, look at the state it's body was in before it even came out of the lake" he said, showing the readings to mark as he looked at it, staring in a bit of confusion "that.... doesn't make sense, how is that possible?" he said to randy "this doesn't make sense... if this thing was just sleeping like a baby then... how the fuck was it able to do all of... what it did...?" he says looking for a response as sam came over, ready to theorize, before rick shouted out "SOMETHING'S MOVING IN THERE!" the monarch agents looked over, before an blue humanoid like blur released itself from the remains of the bloop, shrieking before rushing off past the monarch agents, bullets grazed it but it didint fall down, escaping into the forest as mark and randy stared at where it had run off "....so..... should we tell the doc about that?"  
  
back with will, the servum was leading him to lake Jordon, huffing softly as he was let down, looking around before he glanced and stares at what was in front near the docks, it was an house, that looked like to be made in a exact copy and mirror of will's old home, made out of wood and other parts that originally came from will's old house, blinking slightly as he glances over "is uh.... this what you wanted to show me?" he asks to servum as it glanced over, before walking to the docks as will blinks, tilting his head as he crosses his arms.  
  
suddenly it shrieks into the sky, as the forest shook as will stumbled back, seeing nearby birds flying away as near the first part of the forest, he sees max's gigantic dinosaur, Goro emerging out of the trees, rumbling and coughing a bit as he glanced down onto him, before resting back down, as will stares, before seeing some odd bubbles coming out of the lake, staring before jumping back as something huge emerges from the waters, giving out a bellowing roar shortly after.  
  
\--1 month later---  
  
one month has passed since the world had been saved from the mind flayer, and news of godzilla still haven't reached the world, all that people know was that an large sea monster nicknamed 'Jordy' resides at the bottom of lake jordon, and comes up every now and then to give a couple of scares, Will scoffs at the little nickname people came up for his friend as he rested on godzilla's snout "what do you think you'd perfer? Jordy? or rex?" he asked as godzilla rumbles lightly, snorting a bit as the young boy chuckled "yeah. same here bud" he says, as he hops off of his snout back to the docks, glancing over his friend, Godzilla was around 55 meters in height, still looking mildly the same, the only difference was that his skin was a darker blue due to the burns he gained, and patches of black around his body, an huge gash and such was seen running down godzilla's entire back, but most of it was hidden thanks to his spines, but he still had problems some times standing upright, and he had an limp onto his leg, which didint bother him that much but he just felt it ache and cramp every now and then, rumbling softly as he yawns, noticing him walking off as he grumbles softly, raising an eyebrow ",,oh! getting ready for the snow ball..! it's an uh.... human thing that what we do at school where we... dance and stuff, you wouldn't like it" he says, as Godzilla snorts, resting his head on the docks, yawning slightly "yeah, me too, sleep well bud, you earned it..." he says, grinning as he walks off, with Godzilla watching him leave as the tired king rumbles softly, closing his eyes as his red like crest glinted slightly in the sun-light, rumbling tiredly with steam exhaling out of his nostrils.  
  
Will opened up the door to their new home by godzilla's territory, and stopped when he noticed an man sitting down and chatting with his mother, the two were laughing slightly as joyce glanced over "oh! will! come over here! someone would like to meet you!" she says as the man she was talking to turned around, he was a middle-aged asian man, with an small scruffy beard, and a white suit jacket, with blue suit pants, and sporting an eyepatch just like shindo on his own eye, the man smiled as he bowed down "greetings william bryers, my name is Ishiro Serizawa, the leader of monarch...." he stated as will stares "....hi?"   
  
he said, confused as the other chuckled "i see this must be a confusing time for you, i understand that you are getting ready for something at your school, so i will not take up much of your time but i much ask you something, if you are alright with explaining it?" he says as will thinks for a moment, his eyes glowing slightly, before glancing up and nodding "okay, what would you like to ask of me?" he says as Serizawa smiles, nodding "good, my question is this... how long have you know Gojira?" he asked to which will actually pondered on that, putting his hands in his pockets "....an year and one month sir." he says as the other nodded "okay... what do you know of him?" he asks and to that will shrugged "all i know is that he's one big giant monster that loves sandwiches and breathes radioactive fire, and he's a tough guy to take down" he says, to which he nods again "okay...." he hums lightly, thinking to himself as he glanced back up "do you know his history?" he asks and to that, will shook his head as the other nodded "very well... allow me to explain... to both of you" he says as both will and joyce glanced to eachother, before looking right at the other.

"Gojira is an ancient Alpha predator from the Permian period, having survived various extinction events he is the ruler of his own ecosystem and prevented the other species from overpopulating and overrunning the world, acting as a force of nature that maintained balance, he was worshipped by ancient civilizations as a god, civilizations older than myans and azetc.... his first rumored sighting was in 1899, with people describing gojira as an large underwater dinosaur, giving it the nickname ogopogo"  
  
he began, standing up as he looks at the two "after that, gojira and dagon's first reported sighting was in 1943 to 1945, near the lagos island, where an armies of japan and america fought, the japan side was saved by an family of them. whom were dubbed, godzillasauruses, around that same time, Gojira surfaced on odo island, this one also had an entire family, by 1954, atomic testings created the second godzilla, whom was named Dagon by islanders, he was an god incarnate, angered by the loss of his home, and his family, and used that wrath to destroy and make tokyo an wasteland, uninhabitable for humans...after that, he was viewed as a god of destruction, the top of the food chain, the king of the monsters.... his last reported sighting was in 1980, 4 years before you met his son, the current godzilla...." he finishes to which will and joyce were... surprised to say the least "it's a lot to take in. certaintly far more complex than just an simple radioactive monster correct?" he states to which the other nods again "right.... why are you telling us this?" Joyce asks the doctor as he looks over "im asking an simple request really... we would like to take gojira with us" he says as will's eyes widened, tilting his head "this godzilla, is a remarkable specimen, far more ancient than any other specimen of gojira, the egg he came out of, was believed to be no more than 90 million years old, near the beginning of the dinosaurs" he says, to which that caught will and his mother off guard "and he's special for being the only one to have grown the quickest, would you accept us for bringing gojira back to our homeland, and study him?"  
  
\--  
  
will frowns, thinking at the offer, before he shakes his head, frowning as he simply explained to serizawa "no offense but... rex is my friend. and his home? his home is here. with us. he's family. apart of our family now. whenever you like it or not." he states as serizawa nods "very well, then i have another offer for you, we can still study him in this area, but.... you could help us as well, your the only one he seems to understand, and this bond you have with him... is most interesting" he stated as will thinks once more, glancing outside "if i say yes, will that mean you guys are gonna live a lot closer and set up camp?" he says, as he nodded "and even if i agree to help out, i can still go about life as normal as it gets??" he asks, to which he nods once more "......okay, i accept." he says, to which the doctor smiles, nodding "good... thank you.... good day to you both" he says, smiling softly as he walks out "enjoy the snow-ball, and christmas, see you first thing in the morning will" he says, walking out as will watches him, getting an odd feeling but, shrugs it off shortly after, and goes off to get ready for the snow ball..  
  
the party was getting ready for the eventual snow ball, they had allowed max to be apart of their party as their 'zoomer' and they also allowed madison to be apart of their party as the 'whisperer' she didint mind that though, but she thought she was more like a 'knight' or something but apparently someone else already has it, was it will's brother? or their idiot clown friend steve? she didint know but she also didint mind either, she was letting her father do her own hair and such when she raised an eyebrow as his question "what do you think of hawkins?" he asks as madison glanced over "what do ya mean?" she says as mark huffs a bit "d...do you like it here.... besides of the usual... ya know... weirdness our family is apart of..." he stated to which madison hums for a moment, thinking before smiling "yeah, i like it here. why?" she says, glancing over "are we moving again from doc's orders?" she said as mark chuckled "...no. cause we all agreed to stay here, since serizawa finally found Godzilla, our main base of operations is going to be right here" he says as maddie's eyes brightened "wait so that means... we get to live here?! for life?!" she says as mark smiles, nodding "yep, correct kiddo" he says as maddie squealed and hugged him "thanks dad!" she says with the other patting her back, glancing to an picture of himself and emma, with her and andrew "anytime sweetie....." he said, smiling a bit to himself.  
  
the party was having an blast at the snow ball, the kids all danced around, slow-danced, and the kids even got to see will arrive while riding on godzilla's back, the kaiju king rested near the school, hearing the music as his ears twitched, yawning slightly as the fairy mothra was on his snout, it was bigger than when eleven first found it, already bigger than dart was, who at this point was almost fully grown, Godzilla rumbles softly at the much smaller moth, who chittered quietly as it nested on his snout, he huffed, resting his eyes as he listened to the music, as he glanced over to find joyce and hopper laughing a bit as the kaiju king rumbles softly, his new family was a weird one... but not the strangest bunch he was with, who knows. he could actually pervent the same thing that happened to the rest of his own familes in his past lives, but then, only life can tell, so for now, he rests, with an relaxed expression, no longer sensing anything harmful to earth, but if he does then.... he won't let it take him down without an fight. yawning slightly as his tail shifts, glancing up at the night sky as he glanced to the fairy moth, whom was making little circles around itself as he watches, snorting softly as he yawns, waiting for his master to finish with this party so they can go back home, and he can go back to his long nap.  
  
\----  
  
the night was all set and done, everyone had an great time at the ball, and everyone was sleep, including the king of monsters and his human caretaker, will, it seems all was finally going to be okay, the gate was closed, the demo-dogs weren't a problem anymore, the problem with the gyaos seem to have vanished all together, it seems like slowly, things were going to be okay.....meanwhile however, near the bottom of the lake that the small piece of the mind flayer that was trapped in the real world, it laid there in the bottom of the lake, damaged and bleeding, as the surrounding fish and such seemed to get absorbed into it almost, as the distorted damaged body twitches and such, forming slowly to a more larva like state as an pair of huge red eyes opened, roaring loudly in the waters as an horn erupts from it's head, lighting shooting out of it as the lighting slammed itself into the mountain, causing some rocks to fall out, revealing an large greenish like creature, who's eyes opened to reveal an bright red, hissing softly.  
  
the next day it all went by pretty good, the news were talking about what happened a month before, as the title "king of the monsters saves us?" showed up on the screen as will watches the news, as he looks back outside the window, seeing Godzilla was staring at the tv too, the other shrugging as he glanced back to the news, clicking the channel, it was a bit odd, having his pet be a literal celebrity now, music was already being made, he liked the one that was made by blue oyster cult, and he found out about an new animated series showing a more dinosaurin looking godzilla, and something called the HEAT seekers, he liked that show better than the other one, though the characters were interesting in both shows, just the premise and such was not.  
  
he glanced back as Godzilla rumbles, swimming away from the house, going back to the land as he wanders off, sometimes he would leave lake jordan, mainly to go out hunting, some the gyaos still lingered about, the 30 meter tall bats being no match for godzilla, who he easily swallowed with a bit of joy, rumbling as his tail shifts slightly, looking around and over a cliff overlooking hawkins, rumbling slightly as he rests down onto the ground, staring over at where the lab was, grunting as he glared a bit, the place was no more, but he couldn't help but get a odd feeling from it, before shrugging slightly as he gets on up, turning around and walking back off, before letting out a mighty roar into the air, the roar echoing announcing around the entire world that the king of the monsters was back. and this time, he was here to stay.


End file.
